Hanging Tree
by dark shadowed rose
Summary: Resting her hand on the trunk of the great tree, her heart troubled, the old song Yuka and Ayumi had told her escaped her lips. "Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." Western, no supernatural, Ichigo/Kagome pairing. Swearing/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging Tree**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own the wild west theme. I also do not own the song that inspired me, The Hanging Tree by Jenifer Lawrence from the Mockingjay Soundtrack. If you haven't heard it you need to listen to it. I also have a play list made up for this story on youtube under the same name (my youtube name is Forestcatlsc).**

 **That said I must be nuts, Bleach, Inuyasha and the wild west. So hope you enjoy the insanity.**

 _Italics are flashback/past events_

 **Part One**

 **1831 California Sierra Nevada**

 _Six men stood gathered around a tall oak tree, the rope slung over a branch more then a fifteen feet off the ground spoke of their grim purpose. Taking the one man still on a horse, the leader: a man with long wavy brown hair and black eyes smirked up at him. "Any last words Inuyasha?"_

" _Yeah, fuck you Naraku."_

 _The men around the other two shifted uneasily, but the man called Naraku merely chuckled. "Should have thought things through before killing three men."_

 _The other man spat at him, but his deep blue almost violet eyes revealed his fear as he looked at the faces around them. He almost still was hoping someone would speak up and stop this farce. The noose dropped around his neck, and he shuddered._

 _Then the men heard the sound of a galloping horse, looking towards town the woods hid whoever was coming. Naraku tilted his head back to look up at Inuyasha. "Now who do you think that is?"_

 _The other man didn't answer, his eyes were staring toward the sound his mouth twisted into a grimace. The moment the rider came into view Inuyasha groaned, a heart wrenching sound. Almost at once he started shouting despite the rider would never hear him over the pounding hooves._

" _Kikyo go away, don't come! Leave! Run!"_

 _The rider didn't pay heed or couldn't hear him because they kept coming and skidded to a stop only a few feet from the huddle of men and horses. Her long raven hair gleaming in the morning sun, and her brown eyes flashing, she sneered at the men on the ground. "Let him go. All of you know Naraku did it."_

" _Actually, I was in the saloon, with ten others. Inuyasha also was careless and left casings from his gun, and we know because he's the only one who etches shell casings." The tone was smooth and almost gib._

" _I believe he was careless but only in leaving casings for you to find. And we all know you have a dozen lowlifes ready to do your bidding." Kikyo glared down at the man._

" _I doubt very much I would have any reason to kill three fools off to go look for spanish treasure, but Inuyasha quarreled with them just the night before."_

" _You just want to get rid of your competitor. Allow me to disillusion you. I wouldn't marry you ever. You disgusted me Naraku, and that you would sink this low only speaks for that yellow streak you hide with swagger and threats and guns. What I can't understand is why they are letting you get away with it!"_

 _There was stunned silence before Inuyasha started laughing, the horse under him was slapped and suddenly he was swinging his feet kicking. Kikyo's defiant face fell and tears appeared on her face._

" _FOR GOD'S SAKE CUT HIM DOWN!"_

 _When no one moved she flung herself off her horse and tried to take the knife off someone's belt. Hands grabbed her and stopped her. Caught she stared up at Inuyasha and he stared back even as his face purpled and he kicked for air._

 _Then he stilled but his eyes didn't look away, bulging as they were. The hands holding her let go and she slumped to the earth a low moan escaping her lips. "Inuyasha."_

 _A hand tilted her chin up and Kikyo stared up at Naraku, a pleased look in his eyes he spoke gently. "He was just a nobody wander, he won't be missed."_

 _Her eyes went wide and she laughed harshly. "Murderer." Looking around at the other men few met her gaze. "Murderers."_

 _Standing she slapped him away from her, climbing back on her horse she looked over the men once more. "Hope you enjoy guilt and slavery, after this there will be no refusing him."_

 _Then looking back at Naraku she let the hate build. "I hope you enjoy disappointment, because all of your life will come to not."_

 _Then she rode away._

 _Kikyo was back in the dark of night, almost midnight she was sure. With her own rope she climbed the tree and tied it close to Inuyasha's, dropping her own noose over her head she jumped. Swinging she couldn't see or breath but she found Inuyasha's cold hand and held on tight._

 **1881 August 8th Wyoming**

Ichigo sighed, he wasn't sure if it was because he knew his sisters were going to kill him when he got back, or because today was the day. Today he was finally leaving to hunt the son a of bitch that killed his mother and ruined his father's life.

He'd been told so many times by a lot people to let it go, but he couldn't. First the bastard tried to kidnap his mother, and then left her bleeding in his arms as he rode off to where ever he was going. Then his dad, his dad hadn't been the same, drinking had finally killed him near three years back. It had just been Ichigo looking after his sisters and the ranch.

Actually to be fair Chad was with them.

A smirk touched his lips, Chad had always known he'd go after Aizen, but when his friend offered to go with him Ichigo told him the honest to god truth; He needed someone he could trust to look after his sisters. Of course at the time he didn't know his friend had feelings for Karin. But they had been happily married since June and Yuzu had tied the knot with her idiot red head just yesterday. He didn't like Jinta much, he was a hot head but he loved Yuzu and Yuzu wouldn't have any other.

And he'd tried, he'd told her it would be okay if it was Ishida, but why did it have to be Jinta? Her mocking laughter had not been kind and she had sounded a lot scarier then Karin in that moment. He also had to admit finding out Jinta had been saving money since before Yuzu agreed to see him in the hopes they could get married had softened him.

So with Yuzu finally married, and the ranch in a good way, he felt safe. He could go answer his need to get answers and revenge. He had promised himself on his mother's grave Aizen would regret staying at the Kurosakis.

Knowing he'd left some letters explaining things for his sisters, he looked away from the home his father had built and set off for Rock Springs, the last place he knew Aizen had been.

 **1881 September 21th California**

Kagome smiled at Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, her friends knew her so well, the candy, gloves, and embroidered handkerchief were lovely gifts for her sixteenth birthday. Hojo's gift was- like the boy, simple. A hand made carving of one of her horses, likely he tried to make Sesshomaru but didn't get the details she had memorized right.

Her mother had made a lovely little cake and they were all having a nice time but Kagome missed Sango and Miroku, the two had gotten married a year ago and set out this spring for Colorado. Miroku wanted to find gold enough to buy some real land rather then staying here under, well everyone knew working for the Aizens was like selling your soul and Miroku had been born into it thanks to his drunken father.

At least Miroku had broken the mold and gotten his nerve up to get Sango to marry him properly. He'd taken his sweet time, she was almost four years older then Kagome and he'd waited until she was seventeen to ask her. Some of the other men around town had been paying her attention, before Miroku worked up his nerve.

Even if she missed them she was happy for them.

Kagome looked away from her friends when she heard the sounds of rider coming up to the house. Going to the window she was confused, everyone who was suppose to be here was here, Gramps, Souta, mama, her friends, they had a second cake for the dinner tonight so all the hands would get to have some.

Then a figure she was would never mistake for another came into view as he halted his horse by the hitching rail.

Her hands went clammy and Kagome felt her face twist. Sosuke Aizen. How she hated that man.

Taking a deep breath she stilled her face and brought a smile to her lips, hide it, she must always hide it, no one was to know.

Smoothing her hands on her blue floral dress she walked to the door, opening it she found the man standing in front of the door about to knock. "Mr. Aizen what can I do for you?"

He smiled at her, his eyes gleamed and her skin crawled but her face didn't falter, she had far too much practice. "May I come in Miss Higurashi?"

Against all her instincts she stepped aside and waved him in, the tall man walked past her and took his hat off. Kagome let habit take over, taking the hat she hung it on one of the many hooks, then she lead him into the parlor. Kagome for the hundredth time in her life marveled at the effect the man had on a the room. His father had been terrifying but Sosuke, he was something else, you half wanted to obey and the knowledge of what he had done and could do finished it. Everyone jumped when he said so.

Her friends all froze and her mother trembled, Souta looked annoyed and Gramps might be the only other person who was like her regarding the man, watch him like the snake he is.

Following that thought she turned back around offered him a seat in a comfortable chair.

"Thank you." His inclined head was polite and Kagome felt her nerves start warring with her hatred, he never did anything without reason.

Then he smiled and with a little laugh his eyes hinted to her friends they should look away. At his cue Yuka started chattering to Eri and Ayumi engaged Hojo and Souta. It set her teeth on edge. Aizen's focus turned back to her and his mouth curved upward in a seemingly charming smile. "Miss Higurashi I heard today is your sixteenth birthday and thought to bring you a small token."

Kagome lifted her hands out feeling a bit ill, but he gently handed her the box she almost hadn't noticed he was holding. It was tied shut with a green and blue ribbons, pulling on the ends of the ribbons she noted the beautiful cavings of roses in the four corners of the warm red colored, oak box. Flipping the latch she opened the box and found a complete stationary set, inks, a pen, matching stationary, sealing wax, a rose seal, and a journal.

Beautiful and order only.

He'd spent more money on this then just a token. Suspicious she forced a bright smile on her face and tried to seem impressed. "It's beautiful."

He didn't seem to notice her twitching fingers or blatant lies, she would burn it just because it was from him if she had a chance.

"I hope it's not too presumptuous of me Miss Higurashi but you've really grown up in the last few years and you seem more graceful every time I see you-"

Kagome mentally was doing everything she couldn't, screaming, running and throwing things, he'd better not be saying what she thought he was! She hated him, she'd do anything and everything including murder or suicide before she let him lay one filthy old man hand on her.

"- I would be a very happy man if you would allow me the honor of courting you."

He said it.

He actually said it.

Fiery wrath bubbled in her chest and she wanted; almost more than she had wanted anything else in her life to see his expression if she slapped him. But there was something she wanted more, his death by her hand.

She had sworn he'd pay, and if her grandfather had taught her anything with his Japanese game it was that some times you had to wait. And some times you had to take risks.

Her eyes drifted around the room, her mother and brother had never looked more alike with their mouths hanging open, her grandfather had narrowed his eyes to glare at Aizen. But her friends and her family weren't saying anything. Not even Hojo who had said more then once he wanted to court her, was doing or saying anything.

If she went around with him she would be alone with him for hours and probably there would times where they were completely alone. It would be delicious irony to shoot him in the back one day and claim a robber had done it.

"I accept. It would please me if you would escort me to church this Sunday."

Aizen's eyes lit with feeling and the brown almost took a red tone, it was just the lighting but her skin crawled anyway. Lifting her hand he kissed the back of it.

Bile burned her throat but she prided herself on her calm expression, he would never see it coming.

"Please call me Sosuke Miss Higurashi."

"Please call me Kagome Sosuke." She almost flinched as the words came out but his expression didn't change, so he probably didn't notice.

He nodded once and looked pleased. "I have to get back to work but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you."

Kagome nodded and setting the box and ribbons down she half guided and followed Sosuke to the door. "Thank you for the lovely gift Sosuke, I will be ready and waiting for you to pick me up Sunday."

He nodded once more and then taking his hat, exited the house.

Kagome felt a rush of relief as the door shut behind him, then sickening knowledge of what she had just agreed to sunk in. She couldn't shoot him the first time they went off on their own after all. People would talk, the bad blood between the Higurashis and the Aizens was practically written in the town laws.

She would no doubt have to see him for some time, at least the winter would give her some time off, he wouldn't be able to come visit much with the snow. But still that only meant it would take even longer. But it would give her some time to practice her face, she had almost flinched just now. She would have to do much better. If she let anything show Aizen would get suspicious and if that happened it could cause her problems. He couldn't be allowed to see it coming.

The only time he would realize would be after she shot him.

Her jaw set she returned to the shambles of her birthday party. The tension was choking, her mother had disappeared, likely to the kitchen. Souta had probably stormed off to talk to Jinenji. Gramps was calmly setting up the Go board, he knew her better then anyone.

But her friends were staring at her like they didn't know her.

Ayumi spoke first, almost out of character for her normally shy self, but her compassion was usually what made her forget her fears. "Do you know what you just agreed to Kagome?"

Kagome let the question sink in: To get close, to earn Aizen's trust she was going to have to do things that would turn her stomach. She was going to make enemies and people would be as rude to her as they dared because of the man tied to her name.

It was even possible Aizen would let them because it amused him, and if he didn't she might have to watch him punish people. This would have a very high price, her mother's reaction told her that much but the rage and the hate in her knew it would be worth it if he was dying at her feet shot by her daddy's pistol.

She wanted him dead so much.

Iron and salt coated her tongue and she knew she had bit her inner cheek, but the blood was calming to her blood lust. That was something she had learned long ago. "Yes, I do."

The silence hung in the air, it was like a chasm between her and her friends. She didn't really blame them, none of them knew what she knew, had seen what she had seen. She had always known where they still needed some growing up, she had done it a long time ago.

That day in June so long ago had been life changing.

Yuka shook her head disbelievingly and Hojo looked frightened. Coward. To be fair he was kind but he was such a coward. Admittedly he was just a year older then her and Aizen was older then her father would have been. Eri spoke up next. "You're going to let him court you even after his wives?"

Kagome felt her lips twitch towards a smirk. Odds were good his wives never tried to kill him, and she had no intentions of marrying him ever.

But to be fair he did have bad history with women. Rukia had been older then her by almost ten years but she remember the violet eyed woman, more she remembered the man who had been in love with Rukia; Renji, he'd been the first one to try to teach her to hold a gun. Renji had disappeared, Rukia married Sosuke, then Byakuya died leaving Rukia and Aizen his land. Then a bit later Rukia had died, Aizen said she took ill and then fell down the stairs but whispers went on.

The second wife had been more interesting. Orihime had been only five years older then her when Sosuke came back to town with her. Orihime had been the opposite of Rukia, bright sunset hair where the other had black, gray eyes compared to the violet of the other. Orihime had been tall and Rukia short, and the key difference that Kagome had seen was Orihime was terrified of him, Rukia never had been.

Orihime had come back with Sosuke from his five years of traveling, been seen in town half a dozen times and then she was gone. Sosuke said she took sick and had to be buried quickly. But the anger in his eyes she had noticed made her wonder if Orihime had tried to run for it only to get shot.

Then there had been poor, sweet and stupid Momo. Momo had actually been older then Orihime but younger then Rukia would have been. The girl had her reasons for being blind to Aizen, but it had been pitiful how happy she was when he started courting her just two months after Orihime. True to form Momo looked nothing like the others, Rukia and Orihime had both been beauties, Momo... was sweet and she could be pretty but the only person who thought she was beautiful was Toshiro.

Again true to form Toshiro had 'left town', Momo married Aizen, and that winter died trying to give Aizen a child.

Honestly Kagome was pretty sure she was relatively safe until her last name was Aizen, which was never going to happen. "Yes."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all looked like she had just said something incomprehensible but Hojo, the simple fool looked hurt. Like she would have let him court her anyway. She never felt for him what he said he felt for her. She's been eleven when he first said he loved her, she had told him she was too young and there was too much work to be done at home. He seemed to think that just meant he couldn't distract her, not the soft let down she tried to give him.

Kagome felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her, she had just taken her second step to avenging her father. She needed friends who understood, she needed brave friends but her brave friends had left her going to Colorado.

This was one more fight, just one more secret for her and her alone.

Oh how she hated her life, she hated Aizen, and she hated everyone too scared to do something right. "If you're afraid you can leave."

The tired and lonely part of her cried just a bit as all four of them walked to the door and collected their things and left. Only Ayumi said goodbye properly, the others were silent as they joined Hojo in the buggy.

With a sad sigh she cleaned up and took the cups and plates to the kitchen where her mother was hiding with Kaede. Leaving she ran a hand over her face, she would have to give her mother and brother some sort of answer, at least Gramps hadn't said anything. Going back to the parlor, Kagome sat down with her grandfather at the table. At his look she took her first move.

She was taking her fifth turn when Gramps broke his silence. "I have faith Kagome."

Clenching her teeth Kagome fought back tears at the wash of love she felt for him. He was the best person she knew, she wanted to be just like him. No one was better at helping others then him. She had wanted to be like her father when she was little, that was why she had taken to working at training the horses. But as she got older she realized her father had died and brought them so much trouble because he was an idealist, her grandfather was a bit wiser and far better at keeping his own council.

She would be thrilled if she could be half the person they were.

But good people suffered and were targets in this town, so she was afraid she was going to take a darker path. But maybe she could still be a good person at the end of it if her grandfather had faith.

 **Dinner**

Kagome kept her eyes on her plate, her mother was trying to find the courage to calmly ask her why she said yes and Kagome wasn't entirely sure what to say. The more she thought about it the more reasons she had. It seemed like her guess was right and Souta had gone to Jinenji because he was keeping his eyes down like he already knew what was wrong. Jaken, Hachi, Ana, Vega, Shuhei, and Ashido looked confused.

Honestly the only two eating like normal was Gramps and Kaede.

Maybe it was an old people thing.

Her mother inhaled deeply and Kagome looked up, her mother looked old and tired and a bit hurt. "Kagome why did you say yes?"

Kagome took a deep breath and ignored the other reactions at the table. "Mama what happens when someone says no to Sosuke Aizen?"

The name had those not in the know reacting badly, but her mother cut across them. "You mean you said yes because you were afraid?"

Kagome snorted. "Not for myself but for you and the ranch. He wants me because I am young and pretty in a different way just like Rukia, and Orihime, and even Momo. I am trapped, a man as cruel and powerful as he would do anything to have his way. This way he has to abide by the rules of propriety."

Souta spoke now. "What do you mean? He's still an asshole!"

"Souta not at the table!"

"Sorry mama. But why would he be nice just because you said yes?"

Kagome smiled at her angry and protective baby brother. "Souta lets think about what would have happened had I said no in front of seven other people? He would be angry, and embarrassed and good people act badly when feeling that way, but a man like him?"

Souta's expression showed understanding. "He would want to hurt you. Embarrass you."

Kagome nodded. "The only way I could have turned him down safely was if I had a man I could call my beau, but-"

Kagome felt her cheeks pink and shook her head. "I don't really have anyone. Hojo would be easy to scare off and even if Vega-" the older man glanced at her oddly. "Or Ashido were willing to pretend or even be serious he might try to run them out of town."

Ashido, Jaken, and Hachi were all nodding along with her, Ana was twisting her hands in her lap nervously. Vega was frowning, his expression a bit awkward. "Kagome you know you're like a kid sister right to me right?"

Kagome laughed feeling a bit better now that her mother and brother were calming down. "Yeah, I just figured of the men here you two would seem the most believable to everyone if you were to pretend to court me."

He nodded his expression relaxing.

Shuhei spoke up. "You've said yes, but now you'll be seen with him and- he- courting usually leads to marriage how will you say no then?"

Kagome inwardly twitched, curse that man. Point that out to everyone. She was kill him first of course, but she couldn't say it. All the relief everyone had been showing drained away, Ana had probably seen that problem first judging by her face. Sighing she told the almost truth, "I don't know. One step at time."

Silence hung over the table for a moment before Kagome hit upon a good idea to keep Aizen from rushing her. "I could say I can't get married until Souta is fifteen. That would buy me almost three years."

Everyone nodded or made some sort of agreement but Kagome felt warm because of the concern everyone showed for her. They at least hadn't run away.

 **1881 September 24th California**

Kagome could feel her nerves taking over, she had never been alone with someone who wanted to court her before, something about she had never been courted before. But she was going to ride with Aizen in his buggy to church, her family, Ana and Hachi would be following them, but she would have to shout for them to even come close to hearing anything and with the curves in the road there would minutes where she and Aizen would truly be alone.

What if he attacked her? What if she got mad? She couldn't afford to get mad, no matter what he said. Flexing her fingers she could feel her hands sweating into her gloves. Patting her cheeks she took some deep breaths, she could to do this, she had to. No choice. Not if she was going to protect her brother and mother, not if she was going to avenge her father. And so many others.

Aizen deserved every lie she told, and every ounce of feeling she stored up waiting for the moment she killed him.

Calmer she went down stairs, her hair was done in a beautifully simple bun, she had her hat pinned on, and she was dressed in one of her most fashionable dress. Navy with cream pin stripes, the full cut of the fabric hid her pistol set on her hip over her underwear. The pockets she insisted on in every dress allowed her quick access. Something her mother didn't even know. Kagome patted her hip smoothing the fabric, her bustle and layers allowed her father's gun to be invisible. She also had the gun her mother knowingly allowed her to carry, her little two shot derringer, that was in her hand bag. The only time she was going for her father's pistol was the day Aizen died by her hands.

To her surprise walking downstairs she felt ready. She was ready. She only had to do it now.

Looking out the window Kagome saw Aizen rolling up the road in his buggy. Standing still in the parlor for a moment, Kagome felt her nerves start again. But with a stern thought she cut her worries off. Time to go live that path she had chosen.

Kissing her mother's cheek she gave her family a little smile and walked out to the porch.

Aizen had just climbed down off the buggy, turning towards her, she noted distantly he was wearing a very fashionable suit and matching hat. Taking a very deep breath she smiled as he walked to the porch. "Good morning Sosuke."

Tipping his hat he smiled warmly at her. "Good morning Miss Kagome."

Stepping down the stairs Aizen offered her a steadying hand. Taking it Kagome was almost glad, of all the hateful men in town at least Aizen was good at pretending to be a gentleman. At least half of the men who properly worked for Sosuke Aizen were no good drunks, and the other half were sadists.

"Thank you."

Letting him lead her to the buggy she accepted his help climbing up. Seated she looked around the house to where the buckboard was, she could see her mother getting a hand up from Souta. Hachi was helping his wife up and Gramps was already seated holding the reins.

Smiling to hide her cringe as Aizen settled next to her Kagome felt her hands turn clammy again. Oh how she wanted to just shoot him.

"You look lovely this morning."

I'm probably going to need to burn all my dresses after Aizen's dead. "Thank you, you look rather fine yourself this morning."

"It's a new suit ordered from San Francisco."

Braggart. "That must have been expensive, I thought you were investing more money into the bank."

Kagome saw Aizen's brows furrow for a moment, before he dismissed whatever thought had brought a frown to his face. "True, on both counts. Totosai just finished the improvements I commissioned for the bank security."

Deciding it would best to keep him talking Kagome asked: "What exactly did you have him doing?"

The ride to the small catholic church went on forever as Kagome kept Aizen talking about himself. But it was far easier for him to be talking about himself. Kagome didn't want to bring the focus onto herself, or try his patience, she planned on doing that in small controlled doses. Climbing down with Aizen's help Kagome was careful not to meet anyone's eyes, she could see the whispers starting at they saw her and Aizen together.

Everyone was shocked.

Kagome was a bit surprised she had expected her friends to have spread it far and wide but she guessed three days hadn't given them enough time. Sunday usually was the day everyone shared news anyway. No better way to make the announcement.

Allowing Aizen to mingle with his men Kagome focused on keeping a polite smile on her face, and keeping her chin up. No need to act ashamed of being there. Eyes followed her and so did whispers.

It was a embarrassing to realize to number of people who were talking about this.

She was lucky Kagura and her ladies weren't there, that would have likely turned into a full on confrontation. Kagura was never shy about mocking her brother's women, and add in Kagome knew for a fact Yura had hoped Aizen would marry her next- no it was a good thing the ladies avoided the church.

As it was she was going to get to see Kanna and Hakudoshi, neither of them would approve she was guessing. She could only hope Hakudoshi kept his temper, Aizen did love taunting his older brother so it would be sure to turn into a fight.

Noticing her mother gliding through the crowd Kagome was pleased to see Shako, and his son Kohaku helping shield her mother from people who wanted to gossip about her beau with her mother. It was good to see her parents' friends were more true then hers.

She had seen all four and not one had come to talk to her even as Aizen stayed busy with the half a dozen men who made it. Kagome was pleased when Mayuri's shy daughter was allowed to talk to her.

Kagome had never really spoken with Nemu before, Nemu's father was strict and everyone knew he some times beat his daughter, and back when he had a wife he beat her too.

Then it was time for Mass to start, Aizen lead Kagome in and for the first time ever she sat on the left, normally her family sat on the right, the left was Aizen's side. It felt wrong. Nemu sat on her other side and Kagome was shocked when hidden by her skirts Nemu gave her hand a soft and comforting squeeze.

Her expression stayed the same but Kagome had a feeling she had just made her first true ally.

Exiting the church Kagome felt exhausted, the glances and stares had not stopped with the service and Aizen had seemed amused and pleased with the attention. Her family had taken care like she had asked, not to do anything out of character. As Kagome told them, give Aizen nothing to work with.

"Have lunch with me at Unohana's."

Kagome forced a pleasant smile on her lips, "I would love to accept Sosuke, but my family has already left and they are expecting me for lunch."

Aizen's expression stayed pleasant. "Far be it for me to scare them like that then."

"I appreciate your understanding."

Aizen was taking her to his buggy when as she feared, Hakudoshi walked over. Aizen saw him coming and she caught a glimpse of his eager expression. Aizen loved tormenting his older brother. It was well remembered after their father's death and Aizen got everything, that Hakudoshi had gotten drunk and then tried to kill Aizen. Aizen had beaten him, and then taunted him that next time he should try for real.

Aizen tightened his grip on her arm and Kagome obeyed, standing at his side she wanted to sneer at Hakudoshi for the way he was looking at her. He was a no account scum bag that was bad at at it. He had no room to think she was a gold digger.

"I see you are looking for the right woman again brother."

Aizen smiled in a nastily cheerful way. "I always look for good wife material, she has to know her place in things."

She really wanted to go for her gun. Her place in things, really? Scum, pond scum. But luckily her practicing had paid off, her face didn't even twitch. Her fingers might of but they were unnoticeable. Shuhei and Jaken had really earned the bonus, but getting use to personal insults only worked if she kept her temper. She had known what they were doing and didn't hate them.

The pause made it clear both men expected her to say something and there was some satisfaction to be had in thwarting them.

"Take your insults, look pretty, and not scream too much right?"

Aizen feigned disappointment. "You have nothing better to do then slander me big brother?"

Kagome was glad nothing anyone said would shock her. None of the men realized how well she knew Aizen's habits at Kagura's establishment. She wasn't too high and mighty to talk to whores. She knew perfectly well Aizen had paid for Loly to leave after he scarred her up one night when he was in a foul temper. They also didn't know she was friendly with Rangiku and Gin, something about they thought it funny to see her dressed as a boy and exploring their saloon.

"I just thought the new one should have fair warning, after all they only seem to be getting younger."

Kagome could feel Aizen's arm tensing, for some reason this comment bothered him.

"Consider her warned, now unless you want to be ban from the house again I suggest you leave."

Hakudoshi slowly smirked at Aizen but cautiously turned and left. Aizen stalked across the ground almost making her trip with his speed, keeping up Kagome took note that this had upset him. What exactly about it she didn't know, but something about it hit a nerve.

Seated Kagome didn't say a word as Aizen signaled the matched set of bays into a gallop.

They had been silent for most of twenty minutes when Aizen broke it. "I appreciate a woman who can keep a civil tongue in her head."

Kagome ignored her internal reaction, to keep up the pretense. "I simply didn't see what it had to do with me. I can't be married until my brother is fifteen anyway. I thought it only fair I warn you now. It would have to be a long courtship. If you want children right away you should marry someone who can get married soon."

Kagome could tell this didn't please Aizen but to her surprise he didn't seem that turned off.

"Why exactly is that?"

She scrambled for a moment but then forced her plan back into her head. "I quit schooling to help around at home, Souta stayed until he finished his schooling, but now I need to teach him more about the horses and how father liked to train them. He also needs to get better at picking out details in horses. He can't tell a mustang from a Spanish pony."

"I see how that could be a problem. I admit I had no idea you were so vital to your family's continued success."

Kagome felt her pulse surge at the silky tone in his voice. The bastard was gloating to himself. "I never liked reading much." that was lie. "I followed my father around from the time I could walk, I always wanted to see him work with the horses. So when he died I knew more then my Mother and Grandfather. I had to work with the men who knew most of father's plans and skills but I started giving orders."

"And they took them from an eight year old?"

"Unless I didn't know something then they showed me how to do it different. They're all loyal men, we fed them, and in turn they tightened their belts with us, without Father."

She could feel her legs quivering, they were the only place she could move and do anything to react to her hatred she felt for her driver. He caused that, all of it. He ruined her childhood and he thought it fun to play games with her now.

"I had no idea things were like that for your family. That was well I was traveling."

The mock sincerity ate at her. She was going to enjoy shooting him, she gave her self a minimum of April, that would be the soonest she could shoot him."I remember. Where did you go while traveling?"

Aizen stared off and the smirk that played on his lips was evil. Kagome had a sinking feeling about the things he had passed the time with. A chill of fear crept up her spine and she felt the urge to jump off the buggy and run for it. The town had always talked about how evil Aizen's father was, but Kagome couldn't imagine Aizen was any less evil.

"I went as far up as Daniel Wyoming, made it to St. Louis, and as far down as Pecos Texas, saw a lot of things, and met a lot of people."

And no doubt ruined just as many lives. Kagome found it amazing she was the only one with a plan and taking action to kill this fucker. It sounded like he was so far over do, it was equally amazing he hadn't been arrested for something.

"That is a lot of ground to cover."

Aizen nodded. "Hired myself out as a guard to folks traveling since I'm not bad with a gun, and have eagle eyes. Took the trains other times."

Kagome cast her mind around to something to keep him talking. "See many hostile Indians?"

"I had a brush with a couple of tribes but for the most part no, I was almost robbed by some bandits though, and I helped catch some horse thieves."

As Aizen launched into a story about some heroics he was part of Kagome couldn't help but notice the horses had been sold and he didn't mention getting the horses or money back. So she couldn't help but wonder if he set them up to take the fall and pocked the money himself.

Back home Kagome almost died but manners stated she had to. "Would you care to join us for lunch Sosuke?"

He looked at her and then eyed the house, something nasty drifted through his eyes. "No, thank you for the invitation but I should get back to my ranch. May I have the pleasure of escorting you next Sunday to church and then to Unohana's for lunch?"

"You may."

"Be seeing you miss."

Climbing the porch Kagome watched Aizen climb into his buggy and drive away. It was only when he was out of sight down the road did Kagome let the tension holding her straight and calm fade. Her lips twisted in a snarl and she stomped once. What a loathsome toad of man.

Taking a few deep breaths she pulled her gloves off and went inside. Shutting the door she went up and undressed, her hat and dress were put away appropriately and she stood in her underthings with the pistol on her hip. The leather gun holster looked at odds with her silk under things but it was a boost of confidence.

Aizen didn't know anything and if he thought she didn't like him, he had no clue she was working up to killing him.

In this game she was going to win.

 **1881 September 29th Texas**

Ichigo sighed to himself. Two months, or most of anyway and he found out the man he was hunting was from California. Almost the other way.

He now had good idea just what Sosuke Aizen would or would not do. Rape, murder, robbery, hell he'd hold a gun to a kid's head. He'd thought the man was a low down snake from the moment he'd met him but it was still disgusting to hear just what exactly he had done.

Oddly the man also had gift for getting away with it. Not one of the crimes he'd found out about had a warrant with his name on it. No one would testify, no proof, it went on. Normally it seemed Aizen would make sure he had a scapegoat and even if his goat talked he was gone or no one would listen.

But it seemed it didn't matter, everyone still knew the man had done it, just no way to prove it.

Ichigo really wanted the man dead. He had hated for his mother's death but now he was sure the man should just die to save the world the things he'd do. But that was going to have to wait a bit, he was out of money. Didn't have more then five dollars to his name, and he had an offer for some work. Better to save up some money now rather then when he was desperate.

 **1881 October 1th California**

Once again dressed in her best dress, her gun on her hip under her dress Kagome could feel her nerves acting up again: Today she was going to have to spend more time with Aizen, and possibly his men, last she knew most of his men after church either went to eat Unohana's cooking or to Gin's saloon to relax.

Admittedly only half his hands went to church, either because Aizen wanted people on his ranch or watching the bank, or because they didn't hold with no catholics. Kagome herself half understood, her Grandfather's beliefs that came from the old land spoke to her louder then the masses, and robes of the catholics but it pleased her spanish mother to go to church and even when her father was alive he went along with that so Kagome continued to do so.

Seeing Aizen's buggy pulling up Kagome stopped twisting her hands together and stilled herself. Game face, if she was going to win the war, if she was going to get to put her bullet in him... by god she wouldn't let him see her fear.

"Meet you all at church." Kagome stepped out the door and was waiting on the porch for Aizen. When he spotted her, the smile on his face chilled her more then wind.

"Ready and waiting for me Ms. Kagome?"

"Yes Sosuke, I would have hated to keep you waiting."

Taking her hand he helped her down the steps. "I appreciate it. Not too many women think of things like that."

Kagome felt like he was looking for answer as to why she was different, so she spoke up. "Most of them like the feeling of power that keeping a man waiting has. I see no need to play games like that between us."

Aizen lifted her up to the buggy and Kagome hated to say it but her breath caught at the sheer force pouring off the man touching her. She wanted to flinch, to hide, to react, but she was stunned. No wonder so many men were frightened by him if he looked at them like this.

"That's interesting dear, why don't you feel the need? This is only our second outing. You yourself told me you can't be married for years yet. I can't have won your heart so quickly, nor I believe your trust, so why no games..."

The evil in his voice left her shivering. What a frightful man. He delighted in her implied fear, in the implied hopelessness. She should play to that.

Clearing her throat she spoke. "I lost any chance another man in town would pay attention to me when you took me to church last Sunday. I may have three years before you could marry me but the odds of man who wants to challenge you showing up in that time that I take a fancy to is nonexistence. I am stuck with you unless you tire of me. I may not be fond you but I see no need to make you angry with me. I've seen what happens when you get angry."

Kagome made sure her voice stayed quiet, almost fearful, but with a note of fight. She wasn't giving him everything just because she had no where to go. It worked better then she had hoped.

He was eyeing her a pleasant almost happy gleam in his eyes, a soft almost gentle smirk on his lips. The switch was creepy with the suspicion he had been eyeing her with not a second earlier. The tone he spoke with next was alarmingly warm.

"I have to say Kagome you just might be the smartest woman I ever met."

Clenching her hand into a fist out of sight Kagome smirked at him, time to show a touch of bravery. He would think her a challenge not a threat. She couldn't be dangerous in his mind. He had to trust her.

"I don't have to be a man to know you could kill me and my whole family if I make one wrong move and piss you off. Besides Sosuke, I do have to boss the men around at home. I only hire men I can use, not ones that get ideas about a woman's place."

Now he was grinning with a nasty sense of amusement.

"What about when I get ideas about your place?"

Kagome let her face fall into almost sullen lines. "If my last name and your last name are the same there is not one thing I can do about it. But until then keep the rules of propriety, you do me wrong and I can likely work the town and my men up enough to get you arrested. It's illegal to hit a woman not your wife or a whore, even then hitting whores is normally frowned upon."

Laughter echoed off the hills around them and Kagome felt slimy, she was sinking down into muck to creep closer to this snake. But her day would come and he wouldn't expect the flash of teeth.

After church Kagome ignored the whispers and the hurt at the sight of Hojo and Eri leaving together. Aizen was taking her to lunch with Nemu, her father and two others. She wasn't clear on who. Arriving at Unohana's Kagome was annoyed to realize not only was she sharing a table with Mayuri, a woman hater if there was one in town, but also Tosen and Stark.

Actually Kagome didn't have a bone to pick with Stark except the man he was loyal to. But supposedly Stark and Lilynette were starving and lost, Stark had lost his wife and Aizen swooped in and gave Stark a job and fed Lilynette. It spoke well of Stark he paid his debts, but how his honor stood up to Aizen's misdeeds she had no idea.

Seated at the round table Unohana used for her non boarding guests, between Aizen and Nemu; Kagome listened as Aizen talked business with Tosen, Mayuri, and Stark. Nemu sat still almost frozen while Isane poured everyone their drinks and offered the two main dishes available. Kagome didn't see the point in arguing with Aizen when he ordered for her.

It was annoying, but she didn't really like rabbit stew and roast chicken wasn't her favorite thing. At least not the way Unohana made it.

She did love Unohana's cornbread, but usually Unohana made that for with her rice and beef beans, or with her roast savory pork. Unohana's deer recipes weren't bad, and she every now and then did like her duck or trout but mostly Kagome stuck to her mother's spanish cooking or Kaede's asian.

Growing bored with Aizen's plotting and crowing at the proper turns before the other men Kagome looked to Nemu. She had noticed the new pale pink calico blouse Nemu was wearing the moment Nemu joined her at the pew. But as of yet had not yet had a moment to complement her on it.

Glancing at the men one last time she turned to her companion at the table and half whispered: "That is a lovely blouse Nemu."

The shy stiff statue at her side disappeared for a second, a blushing girl in her place. "Thank you Ms. Kagome, I didn't get to tell you last Sunday your new dress is fetching."

Kagome smiled and accepted the complement. "Where did you get the fabric? I didn't see this bolt in Ukitake's store last time I went. Is it new?"

Nemu glanced nervously at the men, clearly worried about being scolded. After a moment she turned back and answered. "My father ordered it for me out of a catalog a few months ago. It only arrived last week when my father could pick it up."

Kagome spent the next fifteen minutes enjoying the quiet conversation on ladies fashions. Then Isane and Unohana's other help brought food in. That was when Mayuri spoke up noticing for the first time their conversation. "What are you thinking girl?! Woman are suppose to be seen and not heard!"

Nemu went pale and Kagome felt her suppressed temper flare. Bad enough she had to sit next to a monster at a table full of men she disliked for one reason or another but to be told she had to do it silently. That was too much.

Kagome spoke softly trying to remember her manners, if Aizen took offense- she would be in trouble. "Mr. Kurotsuchi don't blame Nemu I simply thought this was suppose to be a civil visit with pleasant conversation. Nemu and I clearly had no opinions of Sosuke's ranch and it's running so I merely thought to distract her with pleasantries."

Aizen's amused smirk said she was entertaining him while Mayuri's face got red and he spoke louder.

"There is the problem right there! A woman should never think! They can't think!"

"I am afraid I have to disillusion you there Mr. Kurotsuchi I think you are behaving in an ill mannered fashion. You are showing you're uncivilized, and have poor taste. I think it is not up to you if we can or can not converse. Would you rather we spoke and added an opinion to which we knew nothing? No it was simply a conversation on the importance of a tucks and darts in a proper fitting blouse."

Stark snorted and laughed into his hand at the outraged man at his side. The red angry face turned an odd shade of purple and he pounded his fists on the table. Aizen looked completely fascinated now.

"YOU!"

Kagome smiled in the face of his upset even as she noticed Nemu trembling at her side. Worried she had brought Nemu trouble she set out to get Aizen in a round about way to agree to protect Nemu.

"Yes me. Mr. Kurotsuchi I and Nemu had been speaking beneath your notice for near twenty minutes, we were in no way interrupted the business your men were conducting. A woman always needs another's company for such things. Men have no interest and what else are we going to talk about?"

It startled Kagome when rather than Aizen adding something it was Tosen.

"Calm down Mayuri, you seem a fool. The chit has a point, it is only polite to have all be involved in conversation rather then ignoring them. Your daughter has no other friends and it leads a good air to the whole thing to have her here with Ms. Higurashi and Aizen, all men seems suspicious."

Aizen smiled but something sharp in it implied to Kagome Aizen wanted Mayuri to keep pressuring her. "Too true Kaname, I'm sure Ms. Kurotsuchi has no problem with being with us every luncheon."

Nemu was still pale and Kagome got to see her knuckles turn white as she gripped her napkin while answering. "That is correct Mr. Sosuke."

"Good." Aizen waved the hesitant staff in with the food.

The men started conversation again over the food, but Kagome decided she had stirred the pot enough the only interaction she dared was to return Nemu's favor of the past Sunday by gripping her hand to try and comfort her.

Nemu showed her appreciation with a nod and a half smile. Her paleness didn't change however, and Kagome wished she dared to stand up and shoot Mayuri and Aizen dead. She hated men.

When the meal was over Kagome watched Aizen pay the bill before gathering her things. She felt shaky and nervous, what was Aizen going to do and say when they were alone again.

Letting him lift her up into the buggy Kagome glanced back to Nemu, she was being helped up by her angry father, Kagome could hear him speaking to her but was glad he had calmed at least a bit. Tosen and Aizen's words had done some good.

They had just left main street and were driving past the tree and Kagome felt like she was holding her breath. Aizen seemed to be thinking or possibly drawing it out trying to see if she was nervous. She would keep calm. He wouldn't rattle her. She wasn't scared.

"That was most amusing, but I'm not sure why you riled Mayuri the way you did..."

Kagome felt bile burn her throat but the lie came quick to her lips. "If I marry you, I'll be the boss' wife. I will not let some hired hand dictate to me. This is just laying the foundation."

"What if I say he's in charge of you?"

The sly tone spoke of his twisted mind, what kind of man would say that to his beau? An evil one.

Kagome took on a sly tone of her own. "It depends is my husband asking him to protect me from marauders and nasty folks, or is he just suppose to whore me out to his friends? Because he might come back and be down a few hands."

"Ho, oh. That a threat?"

Kagome took a more submissive tone. "I would be your wife, and I'm not like your other dolls. I have grown up with these men and the gossip, I have always promised myself I would only submit so far. You I have to submit to, but your men, I can fight. I will fight."

Aizen took one of his hands off the reins and gently touched her cheek, he brushed it down her cheek and her throat Kagome felt chilled and ill but her face stayed serene.

"Such spirit. If you feel so badly about me and my loyal hands why haven't you hired someone... you no doubt have- currency."

Kagome knew what he meant when he said that but she had a ready answer for this one because it was true. "I wouldn't hire someone because I wouldn't risk them screwing up."

Aizen chuckled. "Very wise my dear."

Kagome felt like she had passed some test, she hoped her line between sadistic, hateful and afraid was believable. She hadn't lied, she was going to be the one to shoot him, not some hired killer.

The rest of the ride passed in silence reaching the house Kagome thought she could breath a sigh of relief. So she was startled when Aizen squeezed her hand painfully tight while handing her out.

"Kagome sweetling, I must warn you if you ever take proper action against me you'll have no where to hide."

Forcing a laugh she let it tremble to hide the hateful impulse to shoot him in the belly that very moment. "Define that, I will mock your men and make it clear I have more power than them, I will likely happily hire men who dislike you- but." Kagome let the word fade to a whisper. "If you mean take direct personal action I think you're safe."

He squeezed tighter and Kagome let her face twist in pain. Then he let go with a gentle smile and Kagome found she wanted with every bone in her body to slap him, but she let it pass. "See you next Sunday Sosuke."

"Until then darling."

Climbing the porch she then watched him drive off.

More tired then she had ever been Kagome drifted inside, all she wanted was a nap. That had to be the most stressful day of her life, test after test. The way Tosen came through for her maybe he wasn't as bad as she had thought.

Undressing she climbed on her bed, her last thoughts were smug. He might keep testing her but she would wait until he trusted her and then he was dead. For everyone and everything he'd ever harmed she would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanging Tree**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own the wild west theme.**

 _Italics are flashback/past events_

 **Part Two**

 **1882 March 23th California**

Kagome held back a sigh as she picked out a few more things for her mother. So many things had changed since she said yes to Aizen and some of them she had never seen coming. This was one of them. Who would have thought Ukitake wouldn't gossip with her any more? Not to mention who would have thought not one of her three best friends had invited her for a party.

Then to find the only three friends she still had in town were Gin, Rangiku and old man Yamamoto. Yamamoto wasn't any older then her grandfather and like him, he showed the wisdom of his years. The way he and her grandfather watched her made her wonder some times if they saw what she was working towards. If they saw her plays and what she hoped to gain. Gin and Rangiku had their own troubles with saying no to Aizen and could guess at why she hadn't but she knew they didn't realize her plan. Gin had tried to help her when he could.

It still hurt to have the white haired man she remembered so fondly from childhood be cool towards her. But she had to admit at least he wasn't rude, Nanao had been but Shunsui had scolded her, only he had clearly done it more out of fear. There were other ones, snubs, cuts, little things, almost all from woman folk, the men had their own. Slurs about what she had done for Aizen and questions about his latests gifts.

Speaking of which she was wearing one of his gifts right now, a crimson almost blood red dress trimmed in matching lace and far lower in front then she liked. The latest present of his regard, never mind he did it just to fuel the fire. He thought the rumors amusing and her exile on his account seemed to tickle his twisted sense of humor.

The only thing that had been said to her that had upset him had been from Yura.

 _1881 December 3_

 _Kagome was in town for a few more things before the big snowstorm everyone could feel set in, there was a fair bit of question if Aizen would be able to pick her up in the morning. She hoped not. Rather desperately. After three months and only two canceled visits she found her loathing of Sosuke Aizen had soared to new heights._

 _He was evil._

 _There was nothing he did without some sort of sadistic undertone, he played his men off one another shamelessly. Stark and Tosen were about the only ones safe. Nemu was ignored and Kagome had quickly realized it was because the girl wouldn't fight, she rolled over and stayed safe that way._

 _Walking down towards Unohana's for lunch where she was meeting Vega and Jinenji, Kagome was startled when Yura stepped out from under the porch of Kagura's house._

" _There you are miss Higurashi."_

 _The hiss in the other woman's voice made Kagome nervous, she knew Yura had thought Aizen would ask her next, never mind none of his other wives had been- bluntly, used goods. All of them gave him some sort of gain or power play. Kagome wasn't stupid enough to not guess what Aizen got from her. Yura however was._

" _You must be so proud of yourself thinking you've got the most powerful man in town at your fingertips."_

 _Kagome felt her lips twist into a sarcastic smirk. Yes, that was exactly what she thought. Then Yura said something that surprised her._

" _It must be upsetting to know he hasn't stopped seeing me."_

 _Reflex had her reacting with the question before she thought it through. "What?"_

 _The vicious smirk on the other woman's painted lips spoke louder then her next poisonous words. "Well, a man has needs. You clearly aren't doing your job well enough for a man such as he."_

 _Kagome stood frozen, completely taken aback. This woman mistook her for a wife, or even stupid Momo. She didn't care if Aizen saw other women. Who did Yura think she was? She almost wanted to laugh, but her mask of the past few months held on, Yura clearly didn't know what to make of her calm expression, but she seemed angered by the lack of reaction._

 _Her voice getting louder, Yura almost shrieked in her face. "You idiot! He doesn't care about you! You're just a toy! You're just-!"_

 _Kagome was startled when Yura's voice broke off and her face paled. Half turning she found Aizen storming across the street from the saloon, his face a mask of rage, Kagome could see his temper was out of control. Again feeling like she was moving slower then everyone else, she watched him reach her and Yura and then slap Yura so viciously the woman didn't just fall she was flung off her feet._

 _Aizen was snarling at Yura and the woman was shocked and terrified. Cowering at their feet her nose was bleeding and the red mark covered her whole left cheek was already creeping into her eye. Aizen callously stomped on her wrist and Kagome heard the crack of breaking bone. Jolting free of mental pause Kagome forced her acting up a notch. She was certain Aizen would beat Yura within an inch of her life if she didn't._

 _No one else was stopping him and she could see men from the saloon and people from the other buildings watching fearfully._

 _A little laugh escaped her lips. "Really Sosuke?"_

 _Chuckling she tilted her chin down with a little pout. "So embarrassed?"_

 _Aizen turned to her his expression still wild and beastly, the evil he normally hid so well was exposed for all to see. She made sure she didn't even flinch._

 _His normally perfect hair had curled down over his forehead, and he slowly shifted into his normal gentlemanly posture. Then slowly a calm expression took over and both of them ignored the whimpering woman. A little laugh escaped, and he ran a hand through his hair. Kagome ignored the sick feeling in her stomach. This was the best she could do for Yura at the moment._

" _I suppose that might have been excessive."_

 _Forcing a girlish giggle out Kagome did her best to look completely unmoved by the violence she had just seen. "I'd say so. She was trying to taunt me but it was such a bad job I was going to laugh at her."_

 _Aizen smoothed his hair flat but Kagome didn't miss the evil glare he sent the crying example of humanity at their feet. Shaking her head Kagome went on trying to sooth his temper. She could hope that she could calm him enough he wouldn't kill Yura, she had no doubt he would punish her more later, but Kagome couldn't help that. Yura had been stupid approaching her like this, there was nothing she could do to fix the enormity of that mistake but she could laugh it off and take another step towards Aizen trusting her._

" _After all I never expected you to change your life style, or be loyal. I'm asking you to wait a long time and you are man with needs."_

 _Aizen chuckled. "I never would have expected you to be so reasonable."_

 _Kagome laughed and took Aizen's offered arm. "You should know by now Sosuke I pride myself on how reasonable I can be."_

 _He joined her and her men for lunch, and Kagome had fought to keep Aizen distracted the moment lunch was over they were leaving and she hoped he wouldn't hunt down Yura again. It half worked, she later found out, he didn't hurt her more himself but she had hurt her standing with the other men and so Aizen drove her from town because no one would pay for her._

 _That had also been the timing of Aizen's first gift, a reward for being so reasonable. But Kagome had known it was a test, a test of greed, that had added a new aspect to the game of balance she played with him._

Kagome shook her head back into the present, that had been the final straw for most everyone in town. No one seemed to understand she had saved Yura. The part that hurt the most was no one asked her to explain. No one wanted to know why she had done what she had, all they needed to know was she had laughed over the other bleeding woman.

Feeling sorry for herself Kagome forced herself to focus. She had chosen this path and she couldn't back out now when April was just around the corner, from then on she would just be waiting for the perfect moment.

Dumping another load of goods her mother had requested Kagome, pulled out the small list. "I need another bag of sugar, a twenty pound bag of rice, Kaede's usual, a new bottle of brandy, and... these."

Kagome waved her hand over the cloths, threads, the buttons and small bit of lace, most of it was the men needed some new shirts and her mother would rather make them over buying them but Kagome also wanted to make her mother a new blouse for her birthday.

Ukitake nodded slowly his expression solum and guarded. Kagome hid the tiny bit of hurt away, he had known her, her whole life and he could turn on her like this just because she was going around with Sosuke Aizen? Did no one in this town understand loyalty?

Paying she went back to the catalogs to wait for Jinenji to finish his job of getting the feed from the Yuka's dad's store. She didn't go there any more herself, not since Yuka and Hojo had announced they were getting married in May. It was too painful to see people who she had thought of as family eye her with distrust.

She was coming to realize even if she killed Aizen and possibly a few of his more sinister lackeys she would have no life here. Certainly no one who would marry her and she did want children. She was going to be killing Aizen and the Kagome Higurashi as the town knew her. Maybe she would be able to properly set up the robber story and leave with just a letter to her family. If she had her horses with her she could pretend the 'robbers' took them.

Lost in her plans and mindless flipping of pages Kagome didn't notice the stranger entering the store until the small bell over the door rang, looking up she took in the tall man.

He was a stranger, and he looked fierce, the silver six shooter peeked out from his coat and she knew he probably had some skill. He was some sort of cowboy. That was when he pulled his battered stetson off, her mouth fell open and she stared at his hair, she had seen a number of strange colors but the orange on his head took the prize.

His eyes landed on her, and his brows furrowed further, realizing her mouth was open she closed it. Embarrassed she realized he was staring at her, the frown on his face made her feel nervous and suddenly she realized her heart was pounding. Startled she realized her mouth was dry and her hands were sweating in her kid gloves.

Looking away she felt frightened and little awed.

She liked him.

It was exactly like her friends had described. She had never felt like that before.

Why did she like him?

Peeking at him she was a bit sad to realize he was gone deeper in the store without saying anything, but she didn't know exactly what it was. He seemed well built. As tall as Aizen, he seemed thinner built but no less muscled. But that might be his jacket. His hair was eye catching and she wanted to touch it, was it stiff and that was why it was spiky? or was it hat hair, or maybe it was all the travel dust?

His expression made her want to talk to him, he scowled and looked angry on first glance but she thought she could see something deeper, pain or sadness she wasn't sure. His eyes- Amber. That was probably what drew her, strong, fierce, he felt like a fighter, something this town lacked.

Feeling her heart pounding stronger she looked away to hide the blush. Then she saw Tosen walking back to the jail with some out of towner who was drunk. Her heart sank and she remembered she was spoken for. That was why she was wearing this awful red dress, that was why almost no one she had counted as a friend would speak to her. She didn't dare talk to him, it might get back to Aizen and she knew damn well what he would do if he thought this stranger was competition.

Her heart some where about her feet she turned back and saw the stranger shoving her purchases out of the way. "Hey! That's mine!"

He glanced back her and made a nasty face. "Your stuff is taking up too much room, can't you get it out of the way?"

Kagome felt her temper flaring, she had thought he was attractive? ha. "I happen to be waiting for help."

He exhaled softly but Kagome caught the implied scoff. Her eyes narrowing she was then shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. "I hope your help isn't dressed like you, you'll never get it out of here."

Was he... had he really just said that? "Excuse me?"

Ukitake's eyes and expression behind his counter said the stranger might have really just said what she thought.

The idiot in front of her just tilted his head eyeing her in a considering manner. "Being dressed so fashionably makes you useless for most things."

Kagome's mouth fell open and hot rage sent a flush to her face, without even thinking she stormed forward. Her hand tightly gripping her purse strings she felt her temper slipping out of control. Bad enough everyone who had ever known her was thinking it, to have a stranger flatly say it to her face. "I am not- I don't turn tricks!"

He smirked down at her, "I suppose you provide company then."

Her hand acted without proper thought, for the first time in six months she reacted normally without fore thought. The sound her of handbag connecting with his face cooled her blood so fast she might as well have jumped in one of the many icy ponds around. Then the sound of shattering glass stilled the first impulse to apologize.

The man standing in front of her turned back to look at her, he seemed surprised but all the anger she had grown so accustomed to was completely missing. He was just stunned.

Blood slid down his face from a small cut over his nose and Kagome felt cold regret but her face was back to the harsh mask she had taken upon herself. A sense of loss curdled in her belly and she wished properly for the first time she hadn't poisoned herself with Sosuke Aizen. Here was this bold, handsome, gentle stranger and if she was free it would be easy to leave with him for a better life but she was chained firmly to to a very evil man.

Her eyes turned to counter where she saw her swung purse had shattered a candy jar, must be the Derringer, that was probably what cut his face.

"Ukitake, have Sosuke pay for the jar, and the candy if you want." Then without a word to the man she had injured she left.

 **1882 March 23th California**

Ichigo stared after the girl in red, his face hurt and he could tell he was bleeding. But in the end what had him staring was what she had said. Sosuke? Have Sosuke pay for it? Was she his kept woman? Was that why she had been so angry with him? From the moment he noticed her he had found his mind swirling with questions.

He always could appreciate a beautiful well dressed woman but he had been surprised to see a woman dressed in the latest style this high up. From behind he had assumed she was the owner of the brothel down the street it would have explained how and why she would pay for a dress like that. But then she turned to see who had entered and he discovered contrary to first assumptions she was at oldest his age, but probably not much older then his sisters.

No way could she own the brothel.

She still probably was a whore. He was there for a reason, he was there to kill a man, he could keep focused. No distractions. Didn't matter she was stunning with a cute little nose, and high cheeks, soft looking lips and bright shinning blue eyes.

Trying to ignore her he had felt embarrassed to realize she was staring at his hair, he knew it a was strange color but she didn't have to stare so hard.

Then the tone she had used to order him around, so high handed. She didn't sound like a whore with that command, but the expression on her face made it clear she had decided he wasn't worth much to her. The sense of resentment that had formed in him with that realization had him lashing out before he thought it through, but her reaction had excited him, the flashing of her blue eyes, the pursing of those lips.

Her reaction to his thoughts on what she did startled him. Who else would have the money up here to pay for dresses like? Thanks to his sisters he knew a lot about what latest fashions were worth, and add in that dress looked a lot like some he had seen pre-made down in towns at the base of the mountain...

Who would pay for that and work in it? Well work outside needing your looks.

Then she had hit him.

Her flushed face was glaring up at him and then her arm jerked and he saw the bag coming but he hadn't expected to feel the metal in there, what was she carrying in there?

By the time he looked back at her all the anger and feelings he had seen were gone, her eyes were blank, almost dead looking and he was shocked by the sense of panic that restarted his heart. What was wrong with her? He'd been rude, she'd been embarrassed, he goaded her and she hit him, what was wrong with that? He deserved it.

Ichigo reached to his nose and touched the blood, it was a small split in the skin, minor. Had she felt guilty? Then why hadn't she said sorry?

"You're lucky, the last man who said things like that she shot."

Turning to the white haired proprietor he blinked. "What?"

The man nodded amicably. "She has a little two shot in her handbag, Yammy was- being uncouth and she decided she had had enough. She shot him in the foot, taunted him that every step would be a reminder that she was his boss' girl not his, then she embarrassed the hell out of him further by asking him if he had ever had a girl he didn't pay by the hour."

"Yammy?"

The man nodded, "You're new, if you're going to stay more then a night you need to know a few things, you've already broken one rule; so here are the others: Do not insult the Aizens."

Ichigo interrupted here, he was looking for one, he didn't know there were more. "Who?"

"Sosuke Aizen is the third of four, but he owns his dad's bank and a ranch. He owns most the town in some way or another. But his older brother is Hakudoshi, the oldest: old Naraku passed him over because Sosuke was- is smarter. The kid in between them is Kagura, she manages her own business. Kanna is the youngest and works as a maid for Sosuke. Yammy is one of a dozen hands for the ranch."

Ichigo found himself baffled, he had a sneaking suspicion his vague plans had just changed in a big way. Why and how exactly he wasn't sure but something felt like it had gone wrong. "Okay... is she being seen with one of the Aizens then?"

The man gave him a pitying smile. "She's seeing Sosuke Aizen.

It wasn't hard to understand why that upset him, Ichigo was here to kill him for killing his mother, finding out other woman were in danger from the man would anger him no doubt. So why did he feel more- more urgent? His voice felt a bit weak but he asked. "What are the other rules?"

"You are going to have to pick a side or at least not resist either side."

"Sides?" Ichigo felt confused.

"Yeah, this town has a gaping rip down the center. You have some level of protection by working in town but it boils down to the Aizens and the Higurashis."

Ichigo nodded, slowly, maybe he should find some friends if he was going to get his revenge on Aizen. But it wasn't just 'Aizen' now, now it was Sosuke Aizen.

Shit, this was not how he'd thought it would go.

"Last rule, don't help, volunteering just gets you killed."

Ichigo looked up at the man, his eyes were sad and Ichigo noticed for the first time the signs of ill heath and unhappiness. "What do you call this?"

"A warning."

His lips twisted and Ichigo felt a smirk escape. "What's your name?"

"Jushiro Ukitake, most call me Ukitake."

"Hun, thanks for the warning Ukitake. Bet it pushes the limits of that neutral ground."

The man's eyes dimmed and he shook his head. "No, it amuses the right people."

Ichigo felt his normal scowl return, he knew this look well. Aizen- Sosuke Aizen knew how to drain the life and good from people, he had seen it over and over again. It the man called this town home no doubt he had done things far worse here. But if he owned the bank he held a lot of people here by the throat.

He should really look at finding some friends. If the Higurashi's were the other side in this town there was a chance they would be better, admittedly they could be worse, or just as bad but it was worth a look see. One side or another probably had the law bought and paid for, he should watch out for that as well. Admittedly it probably would be Sosuke as anyone else might look the other way if he killed Aizen.

That would just be too easy.

Pushing the new hat and shirt across the counter, with the new bar of soap and razor on top of them, Ichigo dug his money out.

Counting it he sighed, he had made it, found Aizen's stomping grounds, but- unfortunately he wasn't going to get away with just shooting the man. Unless he did it in the back. But then he'd likely need to follow him around wait for the right time. Like everything else this was going to be a pain and he was going to need money soon.

Paying he took his things. "Toss the old hat for me Ukitake."

Settling the new black hat on his head Ichigo turned to leave as the door opened. A man with scars, burn scars, the kind you shouldn't survive long enough to turn to scars entered. How the man survived them Ichigo didn't know, he could see the man likely had bad vision on his right side where the scars were the worst, but he had a lot more, trailing down his neck.

Blinking Ichigo watched the man start gathering the stuff the girl in red had said were hers. This was her help. That was surprising, the way she looked he would have thought she judged on looks, that had been why she looked down on him right? He had thought she was judging him on his hair, maybe it was something else.

Shaking his head he bit back the desire to ask who the guy worked for, or to ask Ukitake who the girl was.

He was here to kill Aizen. He was here to avenge his mother and father. No more no less. Walking out he noticed that red dress was perched high on a wagon, the girl was now wearing a hat and shawl and sure enough the man was dropping her packages in back.

Biting his tongue not sure what to say or even if he could talk to her he went down the stairs to the hitching post where Zangetsu was. Mounting up he couldn't help but notice the horses in front of her wagon. In spite of the people moving around them they were steady. Both were sleek and well curried and he wondered where she got the matching pair, they looked amazing alike. Four socks each with white stars on their faces.

Shaking his thoughts away he turned Zangetsu around and rode back down towards the lone boarding house.

A bath, a shave and a clean shirt later Ichigo felt a lot better sitting down to Ms. Unohana's dinner. Digging into the stew he was startled to realize it was deer meat, he figured it was rabbit or left over scraps, but it wasn't. The potatoes in the stew were cooked to mush, and the carrots added sweetness. Her cornbread reminded him of Yuzu's, all and all it was very good. Completely worth his money.

He also had a warm clean bed to climb into, and breakfast to look forward to.

Unfortunately that didn't make him feel as good as he expected.

The gossip going around him revolved around comments on the shameless shade of red, and the reveling cut of the dress, and the openness with which she courted 'Mr. Aizen.'

It turned out his lady in red was wearing what everyone knew to be a present from her beau, the comments he was hearing turned his stomach and Ichigo suddenly thought he understood a bit better why she had been so angry with him. He might actually be very lucky she hadn't shot him.

She had probably known what everyone was saying and to hear it from someone she didn't know...

Ichigo climbed to his feet and escaped to his room. A few years back he wouldn't have understood, back before his mom died and his dad started drinking everything had always been alright in his world. Aizen had shattered that.

But Ichigo also had to give credit where it was due, his dad had only added to those whispers, the drinking... no Ichigo had learned even before he left home just how cruel whispers could be.

Pity made guilt stir, he felt sorry for her. To be seen with Sosuke Aizen was enough to ruin whatever her reputation had been before. Add in no doubt Aizen would think the gossip amusing- the man had likely chosen the lowest cut dress he could be sure she would wear.

The pain and embarrassment he caused the girl would no doubt be half his fun.

Even if in the end Aizen left her, and she was still innocent she would be seen as ruined goods.

Disgust surged and he scowled up at his ceiling, Sosuke Aizen was the lowest, most disgusting son of bitch he had ever heard of. He was going to kill him.

Drifting off to sleep Ichigo was embarrassed to realize he was hoping his blue eyed girl would thank him for saving her.

 **1882 March 24** **th** **California**

Ichigo was mortified when he got his wake up knock from Mrs. Unohana at dawn. The embarrassing part was a very nice dream about the blue eyed girl. He'd only met her once, dreaming about her was... inappropriate. He didn't even know her name, and the few bits of information he had about her were less then flattering.

What was wrong with him?

He wanted Aizen's girl?

Admittedly thinking about all the information he had said Aizen had very good taste in woman. His mom, that girl from Texas, everyone had said she was the sweetest thing before Aizen got her killed... half a dozen others said he liked good women, one guy had been so candied to say Aizen liked ruining them before he killed them.

Ichigo shook his head, day dreaming was not the goal. Find out more about the Higurashis, kill Aizen, and make enough money to go home at the end of it. Splashing his face with the fresh water Unohana had given him he hissed, winter here was different than home's but it still was colder then was comfortable to wash his face in the morning.

Heading down he seated himself down at the table in the kitchen where Mrs. Unohana had told him to go as the only over night guest. He watched with some interest as the pale haired helper he'd noticed last night scrambled some eggs, the proprietor was making something for lunch it looked like, some sort of baked dish with potatoes, onions, carrots and some meat.

"Sleep well Mr. Kurosaki?"

Startled he realized the owner had turned her attention to him as she finished the preparations for the dish she was making.

"Yes, very nice bed, and dinner was good too."

"I'm glad to hear our efforts were appreciated."

Not entirely sure how to ask he tried to ease into his intentions. "Yeah this is a very nice town. I wasn't expecting such civilization so far up."

The helper whose name he couldn't remember glanced over her shoulder at him with a strange expression on her face, but her boss' words had her turning back to her eggs.

"Well I admit we have a bank but Quinsy has a post office and a wider, better road back down the mountains."

"Quinsy?"

The woman looked at him, something in her expression telling him must have something interesting. "Beg your pardon but I would have thought you came here from Quinsy. Most our strangers, they either come for the bank, or are on their way back down. It's up most of day's travel this time of year, that way."

Her gesture didn't help him, now he had to have some reason to have come here instead. "I'm looking for work, I was told there might be some for me here.

There, that was believable.

The expression on her face said it probably wasn't.

"Oh? Who did you talk to? What sort of work did you say you were looking for?"

Ichigo suddenly realized she might think he was running from the law, that he was hoping to get hired by Aizen. That was a stomach turning thought. "Jose`- ah. Pardon me but I don't remember his last name."

Mrs. Unohana's expression eased and her aid brought the finished eggs over, giving each plate a serving, then with a nervous look between the two of them she handed out some rolls.

"Jose` Mendoza?"

Ichigo nodded, the man had freely told him this was Aizen's home town, he'd also spit and said that the man was dirt and a number of other things in spanish. "I'm a fair ranch hand or I work very well with horses."

The stare she gave him was hard and very suspicious, her aid was pale like she was afraid about the outcome of this conversation.

Taking his courage in one hand he picked up his fork and started eating while she weighted him, she might look perfectly neat and the picture of a harmless woman but his years with his sisters had taught him those might be the most dangerous kind.

Finally she spoke while picking up her own fork. "I will be honest with you Mr. Kurosaki, you seem an honest man, this is not a safe town for honest men. If all you want is some work before moving on don't stay, ride on and get work in Quinsy."

That was interesting, this was his second warning.

"I'm afraid Ma'am I can't, paying this bill is going leave me a bit shy of broke. I couldn't go any further if I wanted."

That was a stretch but his work was here. Just not something he would announce in front of everyone.

The shy aid spoke up. "Go to the Higurashis then."

The sharp glance the older woman sent her worker made Ichigo wonder why she thought that a bad idea, but she held her silence and Ichigo nodded. "Thanks for the advice, what exact do they do?"

"It's a horse ranch. They train, breed and sell horses."

Ichigo felt a smile cross his lips, training Zangetsu with his father had been one of the best things he'd ever done. He and Zangetsu were partners, he knew well the value of a good horse. "That sounds like my kinda job then. Where to do I go?"

Mrs. Unohana gave a tiny inaudible sigh and her shoulders sank. "I'll tell you after you've eaten."

Ichigo had to say near four hours later that Mrs. Unohana knew her way around a kitchen, she also gave very bad directions and he had to wonder how much of that was on purpose. He'd found the small catholic church, and been told he was on the wrong left. Then heading back out he had taken a dead end road that took him to a lovely field and pond with a huge oak tree and he'd found an old rundown cabin that looked like it had never been totally finished. That had eaten the first two hours, admittedly at least half an hour of it was him exploring, looking for what all was back along that tiny trail.

But still.

It was like everyone wanted him to get lost.

Now two more hours on he seemed to be on the right road, he had passed the first branch, supposedly the second one was the right one. Or he was suppose to take the second left, but only after he was out of town, but why that picnic spot counted as part of town half an hour away he didn't understand.

Spotting the turn off he eagerly lead Zangetsu towards it, going through a bunch of trees there were a number of curves, you seemed to working your way up the mountain. That was part of why it was a jolt to come out of the trees and see a very nice log house in a clearing on top of hill with other mountains seeming to encircle you.

He could see two barns and a number of corrals behind the house, he could see a couple of men outside working while he was at it. Riding slowly towards the house he wasn't overly surprised to find one of the men waiting for him outside the front porch.

"Good morning."

The man on the ground nodded. "What can I do for you stranger?"

"I'm here about a job, Mrs. Unohana gave me a recommendation that you might take me."

The tenseness in his shoulders died and he tilted his head up enough Ichigo got his first good look at the man. Older then him by a few years, with three scars across his face, looked like a bear or mountain lion. Nasty. Ichigo dismounted, and holding the reins asked. "So who do I talk to?"

"Boss is busy, taken a couple of horses out. Be back for lunch. Mrs. Higurashi is the next one to talk to, but Boss has final say."

Ichigo nodded. "Much obliged. Where is she?"

"Inside, in the kitchen working on lunch. I'll take you in."

Ichigo tied Zangetsu up and offered his hand. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Shuhei Hisagi."

One firm shake later the man climbed up the porch and Ichigo noted his spurs, round end. He wondered if that was personal preference or the only kind allowed. He knew horse trainers could be odd ducks about what was allowed or not allowed. He wore a rowelled spur himself but not when riding Zangetsu, just the other horses back home, some of them weren't as well trained as Zangetsu.

Entering the house Ichigo noted the sturdy construction continued inside. It wasn't freezing outside by any means but the wind made it brisk, the house was cozy and Ichigo noted the fineries his sister Yuzu would have exclaimed over. The stairs were sanded smooth rather then worn and going through the parlor he noted a pretty rose wall paper, slightly faded he guessed it to be his age but well cared for.

Walking through the rather open parlor he noted the fireplace warming the room had been added at some point, it seemed... odd. And out of place with the room, then going through the door way he found himself standing behind Shuhei at the end of a large smoothed pine table. Shuhei was talking to a woman who was slightly better dressed then the other two.

One was gray haired and moved stiffly, the grandmother? A hired help? He wasn't sure, she was missing an eye but it didn't change the sharpness in her graze from the other eye. She was watching him even as she seemed to make a few final preparations for lunch. The food smelled amazing, it made his stomach growl and he figured he'd found another thing his sister would envy. Yuzu was mad for the house things and she always wanted a new recipe.

The woman who Shuhei introduced as Mrs. Higurashi appeared to be Spanish, or Mexican, he didn't know the difference even after Texas. But she was dressed in a pretty calico of a pink shade. Judging by the house this was a woman his sister would have loved to meet. That in mind he made an effort to smile and nodded his head as he was introduced. "Ma'am."

"Mr. Kurosaki, please sit, Kaede and Ana can handle the rest of lunch."

"Thank you Ma'am." He gathered from the way her hand moved the older of the other two women was Kaede and the other spanish woman was Ana. Taking his hat off he grimaced as all eyes went to his exposed hair, sitting down at the far end of a two person bench he took in the large kitchen that also seemed to be a dinning room as well as something of an office, he could see a desk in the corner behind and across from his seat. He was a bit puzzled the fireplace in this kitchen had an odd shape and he hadn't seen the a chimney at the back of the house.

Shuhei excused himself for a few more chores before lunch and Ichigo was left with the three women.

"Why did you come here Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo focused on the graceful lady sitting at another two seater bench with a respectable bench between them. "I need a job, I'm running short of funds. I came here because Jose` Mendoza told me there was a couple of places that would take a ranch hand or someone who good with horses. Mrs. Unohana told me how to get here after I spent last night in her boarding house."

Ichigo figured the warnings he had received in town would not be news to these people and he still had his real purpose.

The woman nodded slowly. "How long do you think you'd be with us?"

Ichigo was taken aback by that one, if he had his way a week, but he did need more funds to buy his way home. "Four months? Not sure, when I feel ready. Not likely to be more then six."

"A wanderer then."

Ichigo shrugged, he had been looking for someone but now he'd found him.

The woman pursed her lips. "We're not in sore need of another hand, but another always makes the load lighter. As long as you take orders from my oldest child, and behave in a moral fashion we can pay five dollars a week, and you'd get one day off be it sunday for church or one of the other days that can be decided later."

"That sounds mighty fine to me Ma'am."

The woman smiled for the first time in the conversation. It lit her features and Ichigo realized she was beautiful, not in a flashy sense but in a deep sense. He wondered why she said child not husband. "If you don't mind my asking Ma'am are you widowed?"

She tilted her head slightly and gave him a curious stare, her earlier smile faded and she nodded. "My husband will have been dead nine years this April."

Ichigo could see while she probably was about the same age as his mom would have been she wasn't a bad looking woman. With the ranch surely she would have been attractive. "But you chose not to remarry."

Something in her face was brittle, it was something he had seen over and over in the past few months. Whatever had happened, however her husband died; foul play had been involved and in Sosuke Aizen's home town he didn't have to guess who was behind it.

"No, I- I never felt the need."

Ichigo nodded but knew it was far more likely she never found a man who she trusted. Carefully the woman changed the subject and pried his work history out of him. Answering Ichigo watched his mouth and made sure to not mention where he was from or that he technically owned a ranch. It would raise far too many questions, like what the hell was he doing several hundred miles away.

Slowly men began to trickle in, Hachi was married to the other spanish woman. The mister Higurashi on the ranch was the Missus' in-law and the two of them acted more like family then some fathers and sons he knew. The second kid Mrs. had was a gawky brat named Souta, Ichigo wanted to laugh at the brat because he just could see what Karin would do to him.

No for being the second son Souta was awfully proud, Ichigo would have thought an older brother would have knocked some sense into him.

Jaken was the shortest and oddest man he'd ever met, he wasn't sure how some circus back east hadn't found him. He also was a shifty little bastard, but Ichigo got the sense that he was loyal to family, it was redeeming enough he decided to withhold judgement.

Vega was another odd character. He seemed to be a gunfighter. The way he walked, the glint in his eyes as he size him up. Ichigo knew he was looking at a killer, but he could also see the man was loyal. It was in the way he sat protectively, poised to protect them if he did something crazy like go for his gun.

Ichigo felt like laughing, what had he stumbled into? This was a crazy group and here they were acting like family. He'd met families that were isolated and distrusting of strangers but these people might just be a bit stranger.

But if what he'd learned in town it could make sense. Town was the middle ground but here was one side clearly marked and ready for war. He wondered what Aizen's land was like, it didn't matter really but he wondered.

Two men walked in the kitchen door and Ichigo was impressed with their 'little' horse ranch. Six men with room for one more said they did good work and made good money.

Then the good, hopeful feelings popped, one of the men that walked in was the scarred man from yesterday. A face like that was unforgettable but- did that mean the boss no one had mentioned by name was the girl? He was never going to get hired.

"Where is-?"

The scarred man glanced his way and then looked back at the missus. "Boss is brushing down Sesshomaru."

His hostess nodded, her mouth a little tight but waved everyone to their seats, a quick grace was said and Ichigo was introduced to the two newest men. "Ichigo this is Ashido."

Ichigo nodded to the red head, his skin was deeply browned but Ichigo was amused by the man's patchy red stubble. Made him glad he didn't grow much facial hair and what he did grow he shaved. Then the scarred man from the other day was given a name.

"This is Jinenji, he's our foreman."

Ichigo nodded, that black hole of despair growing bigger under his feet. It was going to be the girl and she was going to give the table a demonstration of yesterday. He was so fucked.

"So you were in the general store yesterday."

Ichigo almost jumped at the raspy deep voice of the scarred man. His voice was probably the result of inhaling all that smoke from when he got his burns. Ichigo felt all eyes on him, the old man Harou or introduced as 'Gramps' gave him a deeply suspicious look.

"Yes, I was there and I remember you." The snort from Vega had Ichigo feeling the slightest bit trapped. Had that girl talked about how he'd pissed her off the day before? If so there was nothing to be done but take it.

"What happened to your face?"

Ichigo scowled down the table at Souta, the boy ate on a smirk on his face. He was saved by the very person who had done it. The door had opened and rather then a brightly dressed woman, or even a dress, she walked in, dressed in men's clothing. Ichigo felt like his eyes about fell out of his head. The beautiful curves he had admired so in her dress yesterday now were on display in a way he'd never expected to see. He'd seen women in pants, usually under a skirt, but she showed no shame. The well worn and well fitting clothes said these were hers and the lack of reaction at the table said her appearance was completely normal.

But the wide brimmed hat, the tousled braid, the tucked in shirt and the two pistols on her hips were something he'd never expected to see, much less find attractive.

It was so strange she really hadn't seemed the type to wear this yesterday, when she was in such fashionable dress.

Ichigo jolted free of his stupor when he realized the woman in question had noticed his presence, her face turned hard and he was staring at the woman from yesterday, cold dead eyes and a harsh twist to her lips. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

"Kagome!"

The woman ignored her mother's scolding tone and just cocked an eyebrow at him.

Feeling embarrassed, his face started to turn red and he once again cursed his mother's fair complexion. "I figure I owe you an apology."

 **1882 March 24** **th** **California**

Kagome was taken a back, the last thing she had expect stalking into the house for lunch after a very nice ride and target practice session was to find the source of her upset. Why would he be here? The obvious answer was work or spying but she was angry on reflex; first he insulted her and then he showed his face in her home.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" the words escaped before she thought them through. Mentally she flinched, her mother didn't kid herself about the kind of language she had learned over the years but she flatly had ruled no swearing in the house.

Her mother's annoyed and warning tone stated what she knew but Kagome focused on freezing her face. Why this guy broke her mask so easily she didn't know but something about him drew her as much as it annoyed her.

His face turned red and it contrasted oddly with the small purple and blue mark on his cheek up to the small cut on the bridge of his nose. He shifted and Kagome ignored the eyes of everyone glancing between her and him; They all were surprised and she kicked herself, she hadn't told them about the day before and she didn't want to. But now they were going to be asking.

"I figure I owe you an apology."

Kagome focused on keeping her face blank as he shifted about on the bench like a guilty child. "I reckon you do."

He nodded and the red some how became even brighter. "I apologize for my rude comment the other day."

Kagome felt her stomach fluttering and she felt silly, he was just a guy. A good one, something her world was short on, but he'd never be interested in her and if he was she could be sure it was because of the ranch. Besides there was Aizen. Doing her best to stomp the vague idea of hope out in the corner of her mind she did her best to stay on topic. "That's nice. I'm suppose to accept your word when I already know what you think of me?"

He ducked his head and then looked up his face still red but determined. The serious look surprised her, most men; even her men would be angry with her for calling them out like this.

"Ms. Higurashi nothing I can say will excuse the rudeness with which I treated you but I promise that will never happen again."

Snorting she once again ignored her mother's frown and the other questioning glances. "Then again I ask what are you doing here? I have serious doubts you came here to apologize."

His lips tightened but she still didn't see more then resigned annoyance.

"I was going to apologize next time I saw you no matter what, but it is true I didn't know this was your ranch. I need a job."

Kagome tossed her head trying to come up with reasons in her head he wouldn't do, but she knew a number of things that needed doing. Not to mention she knew he had already passed the one requirement she had for hiring someone. A soft hand with women. She wouldn't hire a superior minded man. But he had already passed a higher test, she knew he wouldn't hit a woman even when provoked.

"What is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

She nodded, tapping her foot she was trying to find more reasons not to hire him. So far they stood at she liked him a bit too much, and he made her forgot herself. Honestly not good enough when she had fences needing repairs in the far fields, ground that would need plowing in two months, and another hand with the horses for the season wouldn't hurt, not that she knew how long he would stay. "How long you going to stay?"

He scratched his head, "Four or five months? Not sure."

Kagome nodded, that would fit pretty well everything. "How much experience do you have with gardening?"

"Almost none. I know weeds from other plants and that is it."

Nodding Kagome asked her next question. "How about training horses?"

"I trained my own horse."

Kagome nodded, his black stallion was a damn fine specimen at the very least she knew he could teach a horse to be well mannered and knew how to keep them fed and sleek. That was more than Vega knew, admittedly she had saved his life and he decided to stick around rather then stay a gunfighter but still. It was a very good start. "Has Mama talked payment with you?"

Ichigo nodded.

Kagome pursed her lips. She wanted to send him away, she had this sneaking suspicion him staying was going to ruin her life some how. But- she had no real reason to turn him away. He apologized, and she knew he wouldn't hit her or another of the women on the ranch. That was something hard to find. "You're hired."

A relieved smile spread across his face and she felt something stir in her chest. "But you say one more rude comment or stick your nose where it isn't welcome and you're gone."

Cursing herself Kagome wanted to storm out but she was hungry, she had skipped breakfast. Sitting down she pretended everyone else at the table wasn't staring at her for that out of character threat. Ichigo was the only one seeming oblivious to how out of character that was. He had just given an accepting 'yes boss'.

Honestly she doubted he'd been here an hour and already he was calling her boss.

 **1882 March 25th California**

Stepping outside the kitchen door Kagome eyed the clear sky, it was a beautiful morning, crisp, clear. But she once again found herself disliking Saturday, tomorrow would be Sunday. Aizen would come pick her up, the roads were still good as no new snow or rain had been added to muddy the roads. So she would spend most of the day in his loathsome company.

Kagome sighed to herself as she walked towards the corral, she would be using Sesshomaru to train Steve. Admittedly she still hated Steve as a name for Rin's third foal but some how he had inherited his mother's temperament and color, well getting his sires's size but he seemed terribly bland. Maybe a bit slow.

Spying a now familiar hat moving towards the barn Kagome hated how quickly her mind made the jump from training Steve to Ichigo, and how well he had fit in yesterday.

He had admitted the bruise and small cut were her handy work but refused to explain beyond he deserved it. He had worked hard at the one task he'd properly worked on yesterday and that was breaking down everything he knew about horses for Jaken. He had called her boss and got on well with the men, considering Shuhei and Vega that was saying something.

Vega had told her he was betting Ichigo wasn't the average drifter, he had given away his good math and writing skills the night before. She hadn't asked for details, and Vega had added Ichigo hadn't talked about his history save both his parents were dead.

Jinenji had told her he liked Ichigo, which was weird, Jinenji had hated the idea of hiring Shuhei even when they had a lot to suggest him for the job, and how he'd felt about Vega... The two of them had come to some sort of understand but she had no idea how. Knowing the two of them it probably had come up about how she'd dug the bullet out of his chest and how that meant he was 'honor' bound to do right by her.

Men were so strange some times.

She wanted Jinenji to dislike him, she wanted him to struggle to find a place, she didn't like the comment her mother had made earlier about how decent he was. She had known him less then a day and already her mother liked him.

Kagome didn't want to admit it but Ichigo Kurosaki was doing a number of perfectly normal things that was some how throwing her off her game. Normally knowing tomorrow was Sunday she would have planned for how to talk to Sosuke, planned for some stupid stories, for ways to draw him out. But instead she was worrying about this new hand.

She didn't know why but he made her want to know more. It was crazy, she still didn't know who shot Vega and he'd been with her six years. She wasn't curious, that wasn't her. She knew Ichigo had to be up to something, what she didn't know but- it probably didn't help when she started thinking about what she knew her mind leaped back to the that moment in the store where their eyes met and for a second. Just a second, she had forgotten everything.

No one had ever made her react like that.

It made her think that maybe, just maybe her problem was she was scared of what would become of her if he stayed. That was why she was angry with everyone for seeing what she knew from the moment he had looked at her calmly in spite of the blood dripping down his face.

A man who would let a strange woman who he took to be a whore hitting him and drawing blood but not even being mad enough to swear at her. He was something special.

Kagome was jolted from her reverie when she saw Sesshomaru cleverly kick the barn door into Jaken before breaking free and charging Ichigo. Swearing she broke into a run in spite of the fact she knew her horse would trample him long before she got there.

Her heart pounding in her chest she was startled to observe Ichigo's reactions, he clearly realized and recognized the danger her horse presented and after taking a couple steps to the left and seeing horse follow him he seemed to be bracing himself. Wether it was because he knew her horse was trying to kill him or because he planned to move at the last moment she didn't know, but she could see intense focus on his face.

Jaken was shouting, Sesshomaru was getting very close to Ichigo and she was still a hundred feet away. Then at the point when he could have reached out and touched Sesshomaru's face Ichigo took a small step to the side while throwing his arm up.

Then to her stunned amazement Ichigo half blind folded Sesshomaru with his arm and while her horse went into shock, he grabbed his neck with the other arm and pulled Sesshomaru out of his charge. Her horse slid a few feet before he stopped, and stood stiff legged with surprise while Ichigo was grimacing in pain. Kagome didn't doubt for a moment his arms hurt a great deal and his leg or hip probably hurt from connecting with Sesshomaru's chest when he braced himself. The three foot slide mark spoke of the speed Sesshomaru had built up.

She was almost to the pair when she saw Sesshomaru decide he didn't like this and chomp down on Ichigo's left thigh. Wincing in sympathy she found the words and thoughts that had been flying through her head escaping her mouth in time to mingle with Ichigo's loud burst of profanity. All things being even Kagome didn't blame him for a second.

"Sesshomaru you stupid stupid horse! I thought you had learned better! Jaken!"

At her voice Sesshomaru's ears went back, Ichigo looked over at her as she reached his side and lightly smacked Sesshomaru right on the nose. To her relief he remembered the signal and spit Ichigo's leg out. The sigh told her Ichigo appreciated having his leg back.

"Sorry boss he kicked the door and I-"

Kagome cut him off while grabbing the reins. "I know, I saw! You have to-" Looking over she saw Jaken had hit the door hard enough to have a bloody nose, she had seen the whole thing and knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Sighing she gave him a look they had exchanged a number of times over the past five years.

He looked sheepish but nodded.

Ichigo took her hold on the reins as a sign to back away and let her take control of the horse.

His backing away told her exactly what had sparked the whole thing. Ichigo was wearing roweled spurs. "Jaken why weren't you paying attention? You know we have to be careful with jingling noises."

Ichigo looked confused and rubbed his bitten leg.

Jaken glanced at his boots and flushed. "Sorry boss, I wasn't thinking I thought we broke him of this habit. I also was with him and-"

Kagome scowled at him but admitted to herself they had tried to break him of this hatred for rowel spurs. It was the jingling, no doubt something he remembered from his round up. There was a reason she was the only one who rode him and it had everything to do with his vicious attitude towards men, particularly men with rowel spurs.

"Am I to understand this is typical for this horse?"

Kagome snorted but gave him the brutally honest answer. "Yep, you're lucky; he's killed three men we know of, and hurt nine more seriously."

His mouth opened a bit in disbelief and she watched him run his eye over her horse. Sixteen hands high, white in the manner of Arabians with the chest of what was probably an Andalusian she knew he was a damn fine horse. But he was smart and had the bad habits of a wild horse. "I named him killing perfection for a reason."

"Is that what it means?"

Since it wasn't a true question she watched him take a step closer, Sesshomaru shifted at the noise and looked very unhappy that she was letting Ichigo close, but having done this with him before for her other men she held her ground and gave him the evil eye.

Ichigo then with eye contact walked forward slowly but with no fear, then reaching out he didn't stop as Sesshomaru pulled away and threatened to bite. Ichigo snorted. "Well you're just gonna to have to deal with me horse, get over it."

Kagome wasn't impressed by the speech but Sesshomaru was starting to relax, at least as much as he ever did. Then he touched his hand to Sesshomaru's nose, then with careful stroking movements and strong eye contact waited until Sesshomaru stopped moving and acting nervous. Then he spoke again, "See, I'm not a threat so you were acting stupid."

Sesshomaru seemed to understand because he snorted and broke eye contact dismissing Ichigo. Kagome didn't want to say anything but she was impressed. That kind of gutsy action was exactly the same way she won him over when she found him at eleven, only with slower movements, less direct eye contact, and more soft spoken words. But his tone was just right even if his words were less then complementary.

Ichigo turned his back and walked off into the barn where he was suppose to be helping test the reactions of the horses for the summer sale to strangers. Sesshomaru huffed at the renewed jingling but now that he knew where and who he seemed to have dismissed it.

That was better then before but she wasn't happy with the relapse even if she was impressed as hell with how Ichigo had handled the whole thing. He had said he knew a bit, well that sure as hell wasn't the normal reaction to Sesshomaru being a bastard. If he could do that, then he knew more then a bit about animals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanging Tree**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own the wild west theme. I do not own the song Hanging Tree.**

 _Italics are flashback/past events_

 **Part Three**

 **1882 March 26th California**

Kagome smoothed her new red dress, this would be the first time she was wearing it for Aizen. She had worn it to town in case she had run into him then, but today she wearing it because she knew he would be pleased. She however was not, the longer she wore it the more she hated it. It was a trashy dress, lovely but clearly meant to allure and seduce more then impress. The moment Aizen was dead she was selling it.

With one last look and months of practice her scowl faded and she pinned her shawl over the front to make the dress modest enough for church. Going down for breakfast she took her hat and another blanket, it was blustery today, they would probably get some snow late in the afternoon. Hopeful it would stay cold enough this week that she could get out of next Sunday. It was painful to find polite conversation every Sunday. Lucky for her Nemu had come to every lunch and the two of them could make polite small talk over the food.

Today she was hoping to get him talking about his new idea for a hotel, he'd mentioned the idea that he should build one last month but she hadn't heard more on it since. But honestly she thought the town needed a cafe more. Unohana could handle the proper guests in town and Kagome thought it served the rest right to sleep under the stars, but Aizen only cared about making money, and a hotel would be a simpler exchange.

Entering the dinning room Kagome ignored the admiring glance Ichigo shot her, he at least liked the dress, but as he was a man she discounted it. This was the kind of dress you would have to be dead to not notice, male or female.

Setting herself down she was saddened to see the long term effect her choice had, had on Sunday mornings. There used to be cheerful chats about seeing everyone, the joy of leaving the ranch making everyone heady, even the men not leaving appreciated the quiet but no longer. Now it was silent, and everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves ready to present a united front to the gossip and stares in the church. At least her brother would have Kohaku and her mother would still be close with Kohaku's father.

Kagome was starting to wonder if maybe her mother would marry the fellow widower, but in her heart of hearts she still believed Jinenji should make a move. The man had been her father's right hand for most of her earlier memories and then he was the one who guided her and Souta as they grew up. And some times she caught him admiring her mother. But she knew the man was self-conscious about his scars; she remembered a story from when she was little about how a girl he'd been in love with turned him down when he came back from war with his burns. Not that she thought it would matter to her mother.

But men could be stupid, just usually, in a way different from women.

That was probably part of why she wondered some times if her mother had been half right and wearing pants like she did had ruined her for womanhood. Her mother had never said it to her face but she had heard her talking to Gramps or with Jinenji, admittedly that had been a few years ago and she had thought she had soothed her mother by taking to cooking like she did horses. Sewing... that was still a chore but her mother's blouse was almost done, and she would be happy to give it to her on the third.

"Kagome Aizen just arrived."

Jolting, she whipped around and could see his buggy coming up the drive. Wishing she could kick herself, she slapped her pale cheeks to bring some color to her face and scrambling off the bench she rushed to her hat. Pulling her gloves on she was relieved when her mother helpfully pinned her hat on, then she pulled her coat on and hearing his boots on the porch she took the blanket her mother handed her and forced a pleasant smile to her face.

Her mother patted her shoulder and went back to the kitchen. Kagome opened the door on the first knock.

"Good morning Sosuke."

"I'd say it's a cold morning Miss Kagome."

A small stiff chuckle escaped her throat, "That it is."

He took the blanket and held her arm down that stairs, as he helped her up Kagome couldn't help but notice he seemed- off. Something was gleaming in his eyes and she could feel tension in his body. Something had happened or he thought something was going to happen.

Not to mention he hadn't asked her something stupid to give her a starting point to turn the conversation to him.

Settled she watched his tension carry over to how he was driving the horses, he was pushing them more than normal. Something had happened.

"Did you hire the stranger?"

Kagome felt something like ice take a hold in her chest. Gossip would have no doubt talked about him, and he no doubt was seen on his way their house, but why would Aizen care so much? Because he did, it mattered to him a great deal.

"Yes."

His eyes burning with fierce excitement turned to her and he stared at her with a dark, eager, but suspicious expression. "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo correct?"

The ice was burning through her veins and she knew the real reason why she was drawn to Ichigo. Aizen's curiosity and vicious eagerness told her enough. He knew him, and he thought something horrible and violent was in the cards. Only those things excited him like this.

So Ichigo was just like her.

"Yes."

In a flash he reached out and gripped her wrist tighter than he ever had before, the pain had her flinching even as she tried to keep the understanding off her face. She couldn't let him know she knew, she had to be innocent or he would kill her right here and now.

This was the most dangerous he'd ever been towards her.

"Now Kagome darling-" His voice was a seductive purr but she knew damn well that was only because he was seeing chances for murder in his future.

"-as I recall we had a deal that you wouldn't hire men to kill me."

Her body trembling as she fought her urge to go for her gun, she kept the fear she felt on her face. Innocent, she was innocent. She had to be or she was going to kill him and get caught or die, this was bad. "But-" she forced the tremble to creep into her voice.

"But I didn't."

His grip tightened further and she let tears spring to her eyes. His black, blood thirsty eyes burned her, searching for the truth and she forced her innocences on her face.

After what seemed years he let go and leaned away. He chuckled softly. "So sorry my dear, I should have asked more gently."

Cradling her wrist, the heat of her rage was battling the ice that had a strong hold in her stomach. Masking the rage that was choking her, she feigned weakness. "How do you know he wants to kill you? How do you know he isn't here for work?"

"In all my travels there was only one Kurosaki family and add in that unmistakeable orange hair. I have no doubts."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

In her head she snorted, but she forced herself to shrink, seeming afraid to ask more. It amazed her but in the past Aizen had proven susceptible to her wounded bird act. He liked her for her mix of spunk and fear and he had done things to keep her hoping and resisting. He had no idea that suited her as much as it amused him.

"I stayed with them because they took guests on, Ichigo took after his mother, he has the exact same shade of hair she had."

The tone his voice took, the wistful remembrance had her skin crawling. That was the same way he talked about Rukia, and Momo. She had a sneaking suspicion she now knew what Ichigo might want him dead for.

As much as she found the idea she wasn't alone in thirsting for Aizen's death a shock, she realized thinking on this in front of Aizen would be a very foolish thing to do. Flexing her fingers in her left hand she flinched realizing Aizen had likely sprained it.

Playing up to the fear she was suppose to be feeling rather than the rage she actually was, she leaned away from him subtly and kept her eyes trained down, and waited for Aizen to speak.

They were almost to the church before he spoke; "Come dear, this won't do."

Glancing up at his words, she tried to keep the urge to kill him off her face and pretend to be afraid, by flicking her eyes away quickly.

"Kagome dear."

Slowly she looked back at him, he was smiling, the monster she had seen on the trip hidden again.

"I am sorry. I should have trusted you more."

Bile burned the back of her throat but she acted like she believed him. Acting a bit meek but not as afraid. "Sosuke I wouldn't have hired him if I knew."

Her mouth obeyed her, sounding just the right mix of hopeful and sorry, but she held her wrist tight because the pain was building, it was getting worse. She had to keep him calm for the rest of the trip or she was in trouble.

He touched her cheek and smiled at her. "I know."

The smug satisfaction in those two words burned away the last of the ice inside her away. Her heart was pounding, and the ache in her wrist was gone again. She might be in trouble, just shooting him once or twice might not be enough. Knowing he was in hell for ever and ever might but she wished she could bring him half the pain and suffering he had in his time on earth.

Their arrival at church wasn't a surprise to the others there any more, but when the blanket came off and people noticed she was wearing the new red dress the muttering started.

For a hateful moment Kagome wished she could lock all of them inside the church and burn it down, but sanity reasserted itself. They were cowards and no doubt horrible people but that was up to god or the greater powers. There was only one person she was actually going to take action against and he was helping her down.

Inside Kagome focused on being ready for lunch, nothing else could enter her head, she'd wait until she was home and alone before she thought of anything she had learned today. Nemu settled on her left and per normal reached out to take her hand, only it was her hurt hand. Jumping a little Kagome looked at Nemu and Nemu looked at her with wide eyes but seemed to see through her mask because she winced.

That or she just knew what sort of mood Aizen was in. Kagome felt her lips quiver a little and knew her eyes were watering but bit her tongue and looked back towards the front. She was just glad none of the men were sitting yet, they might have noticed. It was good to know she had an ally behind enemy lines, even if all she could do to help was offer some kindness.

At the moment Kagome knew she needed it.

 **1882 March 26th California**

Ichigo glanced up at the man that everyone had sent him off with. He had a feeling he knew why. Finding the older gunfighter watching him just confirmed it for him. "Whatta want to know?"

Vega snorted. "No patience."

Ichigo didn't answer he knew damn well he had it when he needed it, but Vega had been appointed to question him for the other men for a reason.

"Why did you come here?"

Ichigo whittled at the piece of wood they needed to fit to fix the fence. "Need money."

"Not the job. Here. The ranch."

"Suggested."

"Who?"

"The girl helping at the boarding house- the pale one." Ichigo watched the older man from under his hat brim.

"Isane." His expression didn't change any but he looked off towards the valley the town was nestled in.

Ichigo agreed, the man would be more likely to know. "If you say so."

Vega's eyes were back on him. "You're too smart to just be a hired hand boy, you know far too much for that, your horse and guns say you at one point probably had money."

Ichigo said nothing and went on working.

Vega set his jaw. "You keep your own business, I got no problem with that but you drag Boss and the family into it and I will shoot you."

Ichigo looked up at Vega and felt his own jaw settle stubbornly. "And what exactly do you think I might be up to, to get them in trouble?"

Vega raised an eyebrow, but the sardonic twist of his lip was ever so slightly creepy. "I don't have to guess. Sosuke Aizen."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he thought it creepy the man would answer him so precisely or if it was just that Vega knew what it was like to hunt someone down. Looking back down at his work he spoke quietly. "That would be a good reason for me to come here, wouldn't it."

Vega understood he wasn't asking. "I don't mind should you actually kill him, but he has men, men loyal to him. It wouldn't be as simple as a challenge."

Ichigo looked back at the older gunfighter his own questions rising. "You would know something about that wouldn't you?"

Vega looked surprised for all of a second before snorting. "Don't hint kid. Ask."

"Why would a man like you take orders from a kid, a girl at that?"

He got a fierce glare for a second before the man huffed. "Six years ago, I had let myself get hired by the wrong man, a type of man you can picture."

Vega seemed to wait for a comment but he didn't make one. "So time came to pay me: rather than do so he got one of his proper men to shoot me and take my horse. Bleeding, horseless, gunless, I was gonna die. Not dead yet, but I was gonna die. I managed to get away from the ranch, find a road but I passed out. Didn't think I'd wake. But I did. In a tent, with Gramps, Jinenji, and the Boss. Little thing then, but no question who was giving to orders. Both made it clear the kid- I didn't know she was a girl with a hat, pants, and boots: was the only reason they hadn't let a gunfighter like me alone to my fate. The only questions she asked was did I think I could eat, and if I planned on hunting the men who shot me down."

Ichigo looked up at that. He knew Kagome had to be something special to act the way she did, to be the Boss, to dress like a man, to be that pretty but capable. But he only had tiny pieces to an answer about why she was the way she was. Still it seemed gutsy to ask a gunfighter, even one you saved about his intended revenge.

Vega was lost in thought.

He wondered what the man was thinking about, but was willing to wait for an answer as he went on to the next piece of fencing. His movement snapped the man out of it and he was glad for the help moving the next unwieldy piece of fencing into place.

The man showed no sign of going on with the story, Ichigo felt like he was being tested so he waited in silence. Eight fence pieces later he got his proof.

"Guess you do understand patience."

Ichigo flicked his eyes up to the man before snorting. " 'course I do."

"Do you want me to finish?"

Ichigo was reminded once again of Urahara, miles and miles away and still his honorary uncle was going to haunt him. "Yes."

"I thought hard about going and hunting the sons of bitches down but figured it wasn't worth my life. There were enough of them one of them would get me, or maybe even one of the bastard's kids would hunt me down. The boss listened to me, handed me my soup and watched me eat. Then to my complete surprise she asked me if I would come work for her. Jinenji and Gramps were both pretty mad at her but she talked them down."

Ichigo stared blankly at his hands as he worked, the man was trying to tell him something, he wasn't sure what. There had been the threat- then back history. Why. Why would a little girl want a gunfighter? "Why did she want you?"

Vega's mouth twisted and Ichigo wasn't sure if was with amusement or irritation. "I asked boss what use I was to some horse ranchers. She sighed but said her father had been murdered by a thief the year before and she worried for her mother and brother."

"Aizen."

Vega jerked his head before shrugging, "So rumor has it but no one knows for sure. Boss found him on the road dead by the time she caught up to him."

"Shit. How old was she then?"

"Nine years old, just a kid."

Ichigo started trying to count, if the story as told was true Aizen had likely killed her dad before he started traveling, if it was suppose to be a thief the money her dad had been carrying would have been a good start. "Was her dad carrying money?"

Vega smirked, approval in his face. "The whole state knew he owed Aizen money because his barn had burned down the year before. He couldn't pay until he sold the horses and brought back the next years. He sold his horses, brought back the new ones and left at twilight to pay him as soon as he could. He was half way to town when he was shot in the back."

"son-of-a-gun."

Vega nodded, "It gets worse the boss was working herself into the ground because the payment was never made to Aizen, so if he did rob her father she paid him twice for the barn."

"Sounds just like him."

The noncommittal nod told him Vega didn't disagree. They worked in silence for a time finishing the patch job in the fence. Ichigo let everything he heard sink in. Kagome was everything she seemed to be tough, smart, and commanding. To get a gunfighter to listen as a kid, he hadn't been able to do that, not for – five more years. Shit, Kagome was as old as his sisters. That just made liking her worse. He'd given his sisters hell for getting married so young and now he had his eyes on girl just as young.

"If Aizen is rumored to have killed her father why is she seeing him?"

Vega turned from where he'd been about mount his gelding to raise an eyebrow at him. "You have to ask?"

Ichigo thought about it, no father, no older brother, an old slow moving grandfather and a kid brother, not exactly able protectors. Her men were loyal but part of that was she wouldn't put them in the sights of a bastard like Aizen. She was trapped, no way out, every man around either wouldn't challenge Sosuke Aizen or she wouldn't ask them to. "no."

 **1882 March 26th California Lunch Time**

Kagome pinched her thigh under the table. That small pain was the only thing stopping her from giving in and just pulling her gun on Aizen. She had- adjusted to his ordering for her, but the subtle and sadistic things he did made her pine for the day when she repaid him in kind. But today she was just going to have to deal with the roast the man had ordered for her when he knew damned well a fork and knife were going to be impossible or at least difficult to manage.

Pulling her gloves off she worked to keep her face blank, Nemu was watching closely but none of the other men seemed to have noticed, and it was a big crowd today; Stark, Mayuri, and Garamaru, plus Deputy Grimmjow joining Tosen for once, she knew now that for all Tosen was Grimmjow's boss neither of the men liked each other much. Grimmjow also held a subtle distaste for Sosuke, dangerous for a man in their town. But it made her like him better.

He was still loud mouth womanizer.

He just might also be a better Sheriff than Tosen. Grimmjow from what she had learned actually kind of cared about law. Tosen just did whatever Sosuke said, Grimmjow arrested people who did things to deserve it, like just last week he had arrested Luppi for for beating Abi when Kagura called. Tosen had the next morning just issued a fine for beating a whore and let Luppi go back to the Aizen ranch.

No on her list of men she figured if it came to war she'd kill, Grimmjow had joined the shorter one, she also hoped if it came to that to be able to get Grimmjow on her side.

Nemu was talking quietly about Lilynette's last amusing prank on the ranch but Nemu's eyes were firmly on her left wrist. It was impossible to hide what happened she could see the imprint of each finger on her wrist, a bright blue that would have been pretty had it not been her wrist.

Bile rose in her throat, rage choking her, how dare Aizen mark her!

Exhaling slowly Kagome forced herself to rejoin Nemu's conversation with a story about Kohaku and Souta, and what had happened with Shippo, after all not just anyone could accidentally teach their horse to steal hats.

Everything was like normal, Nemu and her being ignored by everyone else in the room, then Unohana brought lunch out. The plate of roast looked tender enough, but the moment she set her fork in it and tried to grip her knife pain shot up her arm. The grimace was involuntary and it was impossible to miss Sosuke's tiny smirk.

Keeping her grip tight she tried to saw into her lunch, the tremble of her hand meant she dropped her knife. The sudden clatter was loud in the room, drawing all eyes. Heat rushed to her face and Kagome felt the sudden urge to dive out of sight under the table but the honest amusement in Sosuke's eyes stopped her. She had no reason to be embarrassed, Sosuke hurt her wrist and any clumsiness that followed was his fault and she had a room full of witnesses right now, some of which she knew hated his guts.

Besides she had told him should he do something like this she would make it awkward for him.

Lifting her wrist, letting everyone get a look at her wrist, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I have injured my wrist, Nemu could you assist me?"

For a moment it felt no one dared to breath, Sosuke's mouth dropped in open surprise. Grimmjow sneered, disgust on his face. Tosen didn't blink and Mayuri looked amused, Garamura looked confused, not a big surprise as he was cruel idiot. But surprisingly Stark's eyes dropped to the table his face a study in the art of blankness.

He didn't actually approve.

Very interesting.

Unohana's reaction surprised her more, Kagome had known Unohana loathed violence, and she had known Isane was men shy, but she had never quiet realized it was because they were woman who had escaped it. The look Unohana shot Sosuke could have killed and the flinch Isane gave was very telling.

Add in Shunshi, Nanao and Ukitake at the table behind Mayuri and Sosuke, both men looking horrified, and Nanao shocked and Kagome knew if Aizen screwed up she might get to shoot him, Mayuri and Tosen right here and now.

Kagome felt a little bad as the shocked moment stretched, Nemu was frozen eyes wide with terror, Sosuke was starting to flush, looking angry. Sliding her hand still holding the fork off the table, and into her lap so she could drop the fork and reach for her gun. The stare off between her and Sosuke made each second- each heart beat feel that much slower. Then she found cold steel, ready and waiting for the right moment.

Sosuke broke the silence his voice icy with rage, Kagome could feel how enraged her casual flaunting of their talk had made him. "It's a good thing it was just a minor problem."

Hot bubbling wrath gripped her by throat and her hand twitched as she resisted pulling the gun and shooting him. "I find it very worrying you have made so many enemies you think for even a moment I could have hired someone to kill you."

Nanao gasped and the sound broke her stared off with Sosuke, his eyes cleared and he glanced around seeming to remember where they were. And just like a cold breeze his rage was gone and he was pleased, delighted even and he grinned widely. "Well played darling. I forgot for a moment who I was dealing with."

The urge to vomit choked her for a moment and the chill of disappointment cooled her rage. Pulling her hand out of her purse and gripping her fork again, Kagome let the idea of being able to kill Aizen today go. She smiled politely, "Sosuke I am hurt that for even a moment you could mistake me for another woman."

Sweeping his hand out in a grand gesture he tipped his head to her. "I will make it up to you."

The rest of the room stayed frozen, they all seemed confused by the sudden change in tone. Kagome was just worried that Sosuke at the last moment had realized she was setting him up. Did he know she knew? Did he know she was waiting for the right moment to kill him? Or had he thought she was going to use Shunshi who was wearing a gun, or possibly get Grimmjow shoot him to protect her?

But it was very worrying he had realized she was stringing him along trying to get him to lose his temper and threaten her, or even hit her. But maybe she was doing him a disservice. Of course he knew he repulsed her, she could hide her hatred, her long term plan even but he had to know she held him in the same regard as a rattler.

Sliding her plate over to Nemu she kept her eyes on Sosuke, "I hope you understand how angry I am with you. I would never waste my time or money on some fast gun. But you also need to know as I have hired him I would be distressed to hear of any incidents between your men and mine."

Sosuke smiled sweetly, his eyes gleaming with poisonous amusement. "It would never happen my dear. Perish the thought."

Stark was flicking his eyes between her and Sosuke with dark thoughtfulness, and Tosen was looking bored, Mayuri however seemed to be turning some shade of red she had become unfortunately acquainted with over their Sunday lunches. Heading off his explosion she looked at Nemu and took her plate back, "Thank you Nemu." Taking a bite she chewed carefully, than broke the last of the tension. "The roast you ordered for me Sosuke is delicious, your roast is flavorful as always Unohana."

Isane fled for the kitchen, Shunshi and Ukitake looked away, and Nanao stared at her shocked confusion on her face. Unohana smiled tightly her eyes suddenly heavy with suspicious consideration. "Thank you for the complement." She left the room to bring out the rest of the plates.

Kagome focused on eating with no apatite and ignoring the fact she had been so close to being able to kill Sosuke Aizen today.

When time came for Sosuke to drive her back home Kagome found for all she was scared she couldn't work up the proper heart pounding rush, she was spent. Her mind felt like mush and her wrist was throbbing and she was terribly embarrassed about the prospect of getting home with such a bruise.

Sosuke was silent for a time and she was pretty sure he was thinking hard about something but she wasn't sure what it might be. Half way back he broke the silence; "You probably remember Rukia don't you?"

Swallowing she took a deep breath for courage and leapt back into the game. "Yes, I remember Rukia she was kind to me. I also remember her elder brother and Renji."

Aizen looked thoughtfully at her for a moment his eyes dark, and suspicious for once. "I was just thinking back there, playing to the crowd, using Grimmjow, and playing for Shunshi and Ukitake to be witnesses, that was the kind of tactics Rukia liked to use."

Blinking at him innocently Kagome chose her next few words carefully. "Sosuke, well off women learn very quickly some choice tactics. It is simply survival, at home we have however much power family allows, but public? That can be a very useful tool. When you are raised that you can affect the family's business, you learn to do it for the betterment of the family. If you can do that, using it to protect yourself is easy."

"huh." Sosuke's noise of acknowledgment sent chills running up her spine, it made her worry he finally had seen her for what she was, a threat.

Fighting back bile, her stomach lurching in fear Kagome did her best to hold her tongue. She didn't want to run her mouth and give away her guilt. Let him think she was acting only in the safety of the public eye, he couldn't be allowed to guess her preferred action was to shoot him alone out in the deep woods.

Sosuke's words startled her. "I once again am impressed with you my dear. Never had I seen someone use such tactics to give me such a scare. Had I not held my temper I have no doubt you would have gotten Grimmjow to shoot. No doubt Tosen would have gone for his gun, but you probably would have shot him with your two shot, and no one could say our deaths weren't justifiable, oh and Mayuri probably would be dead too."

Licking her lips nervously Kagome knew she couldn't deny it, he just was thinking she as too afraid to shoot him, this was a good thing. "Do you really think it would have gone that way? If you struck me?"

Sosuke chuckled and reached over patting her leg. "Oh, to be so young. Yes my dear, you very cleverly were poised to wipe out your problems in one good gun fight."

"Grimmjow would have shot you?"

"Yes, he hates men who have the bad taste to hit woman in public, he's almost shot Mayuri more then once and he often calls Nemu cold-fish girl."

Feeling she needed to say something Kagome forced a smile. "What would we do if Mayuri was dead?"

Aizen smirked at her. "You might dance a jig on his grave but Nemu would be very vulnerable after his death. Whatever flaws you find, he is protective of his daughter's virtue."

Cold all over again, unable to miss the subtle promise she forced a brighter grin. "Ah- but with you, Tosen and Mayuri dead no one, not even your pig brother could stop me from claiming her and possibly Kanna, no?"

He nodded. "It is very true. Kagura might want Kanna but if you had succeeded in taking me out you might have been able to protect Nemu."

Since he had been so persistent in the complements she decided to accept this one. "I'm flattered you are so impressed by my trap."

Sosuke halted the horses and turned to her, his face calm but still suspicious and serious. "I am impressed. But it leads to a few questions I feel I have not asked seriously before. If you have the courage and the wits to guide me into a trap what has stopped you from starting a war? From hiring a fast gun? From setting a trap for me on your ranch? If you despise me so much, what has stopped you from taking more direct action?"

The way he ended as if he was the hurt party burned the edge of fear off, it made her want to spit in his face, but cunning and caution stopped her. She had played so far, and was going so close to winning, now was not the time to over play her hand. "Fear."

Aizen smiled like she had complemented him back, so she ran with it. "I am a woman, I have no pride and see no reason to lie. I have seen my entire life you and your family are cunning and brutal, I am not. I am a child. If I tried to be a man about it, I would lose, no question. I can not out shoot you, I am not more ruthless. I care about my family. There for my only opening is one you have not worried about in past years. Public opinion. All I need is someone brave, someone who hates you and to give them an opening. Then it matters not I set you up, it doesn't matter you have dirtied my reputation, you will be dead and I will not."

Aizen blinked at her before slowly smiling, it was a black and lusty expression but she did her best to match him in baring her teeth.

"Oh my dear. You flatter me, so I suppose you mean to protect Ichigo Kurosaki until he can clean house for you."

Lifting her chin she did her best to act aloft and flirt with him, she knew well now danger got his blood pumping. A challenge he thought he could win would thrill him and almost guarantee he thought he was safe when it was the two of them. "I don't know. You think he can get you? You know he's here, that hair-" she shook her head and smiled softly through her lashes at him. "You want to start a game? Your life or his? He survives I win, you kill him you win?"

"Not going to win if I'm dead?"

She grinned viciously at him. "It won't be your problem if he gets you now will it?"

He grinned back, his eyes alight with dark glee. "So true my sweet. So true. Ground rules?"

Kagome felt her heart galloping in her chest, this might just be checkmate. "Dates are truces. I will not set you up when you are taking me out, and you must promise not to use them against me."

"Just that?"

Kagome smiled. "I would also suggest we stick to normal boundaries. You can't kill him on my land, and he can't kill you on yours. Keep our workers and blood out of it, yeah?"

"Town is fair game? As long as you and I are not there together?"

Kagome nodded quickly.

"Yes."

Aizen smacked the horses into moving again and Kagome could feel weakness set in as she realized how close she had come to dying right here and now. And she had just lied, boldly to his face. She had every intent in killing him on a date. It was just she was going to do the deed. So maybe it hadn't been a lie, she wouldn't set him up she would do it herself. Her heart was throbbing in her chest and she felt the urge to cry. She had just made a bet on someone else's life.

What had she become?

Bending her sore wrist she forced the tears back, she just had to hold it together an hour, she had to clear her head, and figure out how to do this.

Pulling up the drive was like breathing fresh air, she felt like she had a grip of herself again. She was going to kill Sosuke Aizen and stop him from harming another. Her bet was just to get her in closer, she had to protect Ichigo Kurosaki for a month, or not even. She just had to pick her moment.

Sosuke helped her down and saw her to the porch, then for the first time he kissed her lips. Stunned she stared up at him as he pulled back and took in her reaction, a small pleased smile quirked his lips. "I look forward to the end of our wager, after all should I win I plan to give you a ring."

Then he turned and left for his buggy, watching him pull out she felt her stomach start heaving, the revulsion of knowing he had kissed her, the stress of the whole day left her ill. Stumbling as she fought back the urge to purge her stomach she bumped her wrist and almost crumpled at the surge of pain.

Clinging to the railing she gagged and took in great heaving gasps, she was trying to calm herself, but the cold mountain air brought her little relief in her fashionable dress. Realizing she needed out of her dress she stumbled in the door, she found Hatchi on the other side of the now open door watching her with serious alarm.

"Kagome?!"

Pulling herself up Kagome tried to look less hysterical. "Hatchi get me Ana I need out of this dress now!"

Still clutching her stomach she rushed for the stairs, up in her room she tore off the gloves and went to her basin and filled it before splashing water on her face. The cold slap of the water feeling like ice, it stilled the burning of her eyes and calmed her stomach. Pouring herself a cup she swished and spit trying to rid herself of the sensation of Sosuke's cold chapped lips pressing against hers.

Just thinking it made her stomach start rolling again but Ana's appearance distracted her. "Get me out of this!"

Ana looked startled but nodded and swiftly went to her back unlacing her, the moment the front got loose she started pulling the sleeves down wanting the blood red fabric off her, it felt far too much like she was wearing the blood of all Sosuke's victims.

The moment the skirt was loose she threw it off and into a corner, in her under things she realized at Ana's gasp she had failed to remove her father's gun, shooting Ana a look she couldn't help a short bark of laughter. "You think I would go anywhere near the- vile scum without a way to kill him?"

Ana met her hard gaze and smiled softly. "You're right I should have known better. You are far to practical not to be armed in more than one way."

Unbelting the gun, Kagome felt her first genuine smile of the day cross her face. "i would hope so. Now help me out of the corset, I wanna go for a ride."

Ana snorted softly but went back to attacking the laces. Free of the constricting boning Kagome took some slow breaths, the freedom sent her head to spinning and for a moment she thought she would faint, the day had been too much. Ana steadied her and she could see the worry on the other woman's face and realized her purple and blue wrist was on open display.

"Did he do that?"

The snort was loud in her quiet room, but Kagome didn't care, smirking at Ana she simply promised. "He'll think twice before bruising me up again."

The frown on the other woman's face deepened and the guilt gripped her throat as her friend tried to warn her of the game.

"Kagome I hope you didn't draw on him. If you did he won't give you a second chance to, next time he'll do more damage to you."

Sad Kagome lifted her other hand and touched Ana's pale cheek. "Ana-" What could she say? "I'm not that stupid. I know he's violent and dangerous, I'm not underestimating him. I swear."

Ana frowned at her but stopped her next words before redirecting the conversation. "Shall I tell Jaken to get Sesshomaru ready?"

"Yes please."

Ana left her to redress and Kagome looked back in her small mirror. Her pale, almost dead white countenance stared back. She could see the long term cost she was paying right there, her face use to look warm, and kind, now it just looked blank. Dark shadows under her eyes made her look much older then she really was, and going back over to splash more water on her face she promised herself. "I'll get him. I'll kill him and leave. I'll go some place that has never heard that man's cursed name."

 **1882 March 26th California Dinner Time**

Ichigo stared at the gold coin that had been dropped by his plate, lifting his eyes he found icy blue meeting his. A quick glance out of the corner of his eyes told him everyone else was just as confused. "What's that for?"

"Your departure."

The clipped tones reminded him of the way she spoke at the store after hitting him. Something was wrong. "But I haven't earned it, that's a month of work."

"Let me rephrase that. Take it if you want to live."

In an instant it was like his blood turned to ice in his veins. Aizen must have said something to her. He'd over heard Ana saying Kagome had seemed unusually upset upon getting home, and everyone seemed worried when she hadn't been back before dark. Now that she was standing over him once again in men's clothes he thought he could see something heavy resting on her shoulders. The ice in her voice and the dead stare all added to that conclusion.

Leaning back he couldn't help but wonder about her all over again. Aizen killed her dad, there was long standing bad blood going back even older, but she allowed him to see her. Now even if it was just to protect her brother and mother, as well as the family business you would think she would be worried about the conclusion waiting at the end of some period of time. Leading him to think she should be thrilled if Sosuke Aizen met a short drop and a sudden stop, but some how she just seemed tired. "Now why would I have to worry about my life?"

Her cheek twitched before a slow smirk crossed her lips, she rocked back on her heels and crossed her arms. Ichigo did his best to lift his eyes up past her chest as that motion plus her current clothes made that movement more suggestive than she likely meant to make it.

"Well I have to wonder what you were thinking. How stupid can you be wasting all this time hunting down a man to kill him only to use your real name, leave that rather trademark hair out in the open, and to utterly fail at coming up behind him and putting a bullet in the back of his head."

Ichigo tried to keep a straight face when her vivid description left him feeling like a good wind would blow him away. Sosuke had recognized him. But Kagome had a point; how had he thought this would play out? Vega had asked him almost the same question. "Now why would I want to shoot someone in the back of the head?"

The question had escaped before he thought it through, but what had Aizen told her? Did she really understand what she had spent the afternoon with?

Her smirked faded and almost emotionlessly she said softly but with no sign of pity: "You have your mother's hair-"

Ichigo felt air catch in his throat as he choked, the only way she would know that was if Aizen told her.

"-a color rarer then any other I have heard of. A color I have never seen before and I thought I had seen some ridiculous red-heads."

Ichigo stared up at her and she stared back at him. He had nothing to say, did it matter to him Aizen knew he was here? no. He wasn't leaving. If anything his travels had made him more invested in seeing Sosuke Aizen dead. Besides Kagome's life was hanging in the balance, Aizen always got the women around him killed.

"What am I suppose to do with that money?"

Kagome showed emotion for the first time looking irritated with his stubborn refusal. "You should take it and leave now. Wait even until morning and you risk Sosuke waiting for you."

The show of emotion caught his attention, it reminded him of that glow she'd had fighting with him in the store, she could pretend to be cold but she was more fiery than the doll she played. "If I wish him dead why is that a problem? Should I not be glad he would come after me, how else are you suppose to shoot a man and not be charged with murder?"

To his distance amusement her mouth dropped open in shock before she started yelling at him. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! What kind of death wish do you have?! Did you miss he owns half the fucking town?!"

Her mother tried to protest the un-lady-like word choice but Kagome's voice seemed to grow louder as she stood over him and screamed. "He owns Tosen's soul! The lawman will shoot you in the back even if you kill Sosuke Aizen! DID YOU BRING AN ARMY I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?! You'll need one to protect you from Aizen's men! HELL! Aizen probably wouldn't even be the one to shoot you in the back! He has men for that kind of work!"

Ichigo couldn't help but look at the woman standing over him and ranting, her thought process was well thought out, she had weighted what it would take to kill Sosuke Aizen more than once it sounded like. But she seemed to be running out of steam, she was breathing hard her cheeks flushed a bright red and her angry blue eyes sparkled with an inner flame that held his attention. She was beautiful, and it seemed to him for all her callousness in how she had broached the subject she cared if Aizen managed to kill him.

She bold, beautiful, and brave.

He was in trouble.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

Ichigo blinked, had she still been yelling at him? "You summed everything up. I have nothing more to add."

Her hands relaxed from where they had been resting on her hips and she almost slumped with relief. "So you'll leave tonight?"

Ichigo smirked at her. "I didn't say that at all."

The flames came back, burning in her eyes. "You agreed he has an army! That he has the lawmen, money and is ready and waiting for you! What can you do?!"

"At the moment? I'm gonna finish dinner."

"YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY!"

Ichigo finally felt angry, he wasn't taking Aizen seriously? The man had murdered, raped and ruined half the continent. He wasn't taking him seriously? Who was willing to spend large parts of days alone with that man? It wasn't him. Shoving back the bench, ignoring how the other occupants had almost fallen off with his shove; he stood and finally leaned over to get in her face. "Do not mistake my patience for underestimating that no good coward. I am not the one who is foolish enough to spend time in his company. I will not leave California until he is dead and buried. Understood?"

The blue eyes that had gone so wide when he stood and used his height against her for the first time narrowed with calculation and she spat her answer in a harsh tone but he knew she was backing down.

"Suit yourself! I advise then unless you want to buried here you leave a letter and place to ship your body, and if you actually want to live you not to go anywhere alone!"

She turned and stormed off.

Ichigo was left to the stares of everyone else and he wished he could follow her hasty retreat and run for the bunk house. The looks Mrs. Higurashi, Gramps and Kaede were giving him was making his skin crawl, it felt like they were planning on how best to- do something. He didn't know what but that kind of intent can't be masked and it was alarming. Of course the look Souta were giving him was scary as well. He didn't want to know what the kid was thinking.

Sitting back down he tried eat the food that had lost any appeal. She was right, he should write a letter telling Yuzu and Karin he had found Aizen. They deserved to know he had found him.

 **1882 March 27th California**

Kagome kicked Rin to hurry, she wanted some time to herself where she knew she would be alone. She knew her mama knew it was just an excuse to avoid talking about what happened last night but she wasn't ready to admit Ichigo had again broken her mask. Well, out loud. She knew he affected her, but she didn't know why.

That was a lie too.

She didn't want to acknowledge why.

Sucking in a deep breath of the icy air she didn't fight back the tears, she was so close and he was ruining everything. Of course that wasn't why she was crying, she regretted everything right now, if she hadn't said yes to Aizen, she would have her friends. People would smile at her in town. Her wrist wouldn't be aching. She could be looking forward to the wedding in May. She could wonder about the man who would give her first kiss. How he would make her nervous for the day he asked to see her. She could stare at Ichigo without fear, she could hope maybe he'd be her one. She could talk to him and not worry about who was listening and... if he was here to kill Aizen she didn't have to.

A sob escaped her and she kicked Rin into a full gallop, but the real conundrum was he was too late.

She had said yes, she had worked herself this close, and with everything going on she had no escape except making sure Sosuke ended up in a grave.

Tremors shook her and Rin slowed out of concern. Dropping the reins and guiding Rin with her knees she used her good hand to pet Rin. Rin ambled towards the clearing, and the silence eased the knot in her chest.

Kagome took another gulp of icy air and watched as the first flakes of snow fall. Finally; this winter hadn't had nearly enough good snows yet. Heaving a few more deep breaths and they entered what was the town park. She remembered asking as a little girl what made this place so special, her father had given her a startled look before hesitating, and then in a quick fugitive way told her, two very contradicting things; at least in her childish mind.

The story was that two very important people had died there, and that as a result they protected that place making it a peaceful place. It hadn't been long after that Yuka and Ayumi told her the song, they didn't know who had come up with it, but to her even now it seemed a beautiful tribute and never failed to calm her. So as they crossed to the great Oak that stood alone near the center of the clearing Kagome began to sing to herself.

"Are you, are you

coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

Rin pricked her ears and slowed to a molasses pace seeming to want to delay their arrival at the tree, and keep her singing. Kagome obliged and sung a little louder:

"Are you, are you

coming to the tree?

Where a dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

The song almost at it's end, they reached the tree, dismounting Kagome walked over to the tree. She sighed to herself, the cold calm of the field and the tree that to her stood for surviving adversity, weren't clearing her mind like she hoped. Resting her hand on the trunk of the great tree, her heart still troubled, the last of the old song Yuka and Ayumi had told her escaped her lips:

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

The end of the song seemed to linger in the frosty air and Kagome held her breath. Some times, usually when she was alone and she had sung the full song she thought she could hear someone. Some times singing with her and some times it was just a kind laugh, but here with that song she never felt alone. Even now she finally felt like her world had stopped spinning, she was balanced again. She would kill Sosuke Aizen and keep Ichigo Kurosaki alive, anything less wasn't acceptable.

Dropping her head against the tree she ignored the fact her hat had fallen and smiled into the tree. This was why she had stopped here first, the song and this tree had always touched her when no one else could. This might be the thing she missed most when she left: this tree in it's own way was the center of her world. It reminded her to strand tall and strong, no matter what was said about it or her.

To that end she should do the other half of her journey, she was heading into town to visit the Saloon. She needed to know what Sosuke had said, and what Shunshi, Nanao, and Ukitake had shared. Unohana wouldn't have said anything and Isane didn't tend to talk to anyone aside from Eri and her mother because they helped with Laundry and sewing for any guests. Though they did have a boy to cut wood and sometimes served in the dining room, not that he liked to any more after Mayuri slapped him. What was his name? Of course had she ever heard him talk?

A cold gust of wind swirled about her and reminded her snow was coming and her time was running out. "Thank you." she whispered. This peace, this certainty was new. The doubt had been building for a while and Ichigo Kurosaki had just let it all out. She had told herself to ignore the mud she had to wade through to reach Aizen's back but never had she been more disgusted, then by yesterday.

Bending over she shoved her hat back on her head, before climbing back on Rin. Matsumoto or Gin would have the latest news and gossip and she could keep an eye out for the returning Ashido and Ichigo: they had chosen to take their off day today and take the pile of letters up to Quincy, and the post office. She hoped Ichigo had sent some sort of goodbye letter to whatever family he might have, but she didn't know for sure. Her dozen or so letters had gone with them to be mailed and she hoped Sango and Miroku had some good advice for her.

They had been sure when she met a man it would be more difficult than Yuka, Eri and Ayumi always talked about. They had said real romance hurt. Kagome had laughed herself sick before teasing Miroku about how Sango had ended up slapping him so regularly during their courtship. That had been one of the last conversations they had since Sango and Miroku were leaving before her sixteenth birthday.

She hadn't sent the letters she had written about her plans for Aizen or how he was seeing her until now, she had been scared they would show up and kidnap her before she could do it. But with this snow moving in and the long travel time to their little backwater town in Colorado they would never make it before it was over. She hoped they forgave her for not telling them sooner.

But if Ashido stayed true to habit he would stop for a drink before coming back to the ranch, this would be all well and good but Ichigo as with him and she had no idea if he would risk riding back alone or stay with Ashido and risk town. Either way she wasn't- lies, she didn't want to be impressed with his apparent decision to live out his declaration of the night before. Ichigo had a point though, if Aizen's men all tried to sneak up on him and he was clever and alert he could pick them off one by until Aizen came himself.

Shaking her head Kagome sighed, he was a pain. A good looking, brave, but so far stupid one.

Kicking Rin faster she used her back loop to come up from behind to the Saloon, it was a lot easier and safer for her to keep her horse hidden. She knew the back way in, and she had to use Rin because Sesshomaru was the only white stallion around. Rin at least was a sweet brown mare.

Quickly tying Rin to the hitching post; Kagome doubled checked her hat was on good, her hair tied up and hidden by the hat and that her layers had significantly flattened her breasts; that at a quick glance she passed for a man. This ruse was the only reason she knew what she did about whoring, and Sosuke Aizen. The first time she snuck in pretending to be a boy she had been seven and curious, she had even stupidly ordered her father's favorite drink. Gin has sold it to her because he thought it funny, seeing a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a man.

But it had been the start of a friendship, that friendship had changed after her dad's death, Rangiku and Gin treating her like she was almost an adult. Hell even before that it had been not a child and adult friendship; they accidentally had been the first people having sex she had seen. Rangiku still laughed over it while Gin pretended he didn't remember it. But in the end they hadn't been the last. Abi, one of Kagura's first girls had tended to be fond of alleys rather than going all the way back to the house from the Saloon. Never mind they were just across the street.

That had been when she realized it could be wonderful, Rangiku and Gin had certainly seemed to be enjoying it. But it could be bad too, when she saw Abi: Abi had seemed bored, until the man hit her and she had seen her first case of men abusing the power they had over women.

It had scared her and with her father dying not long after that- it had been when she decided she wasn't going to marry the first man to ask, not unless he had proven he would never ever hit her like that.

Kicking herself, she shook her head free of the past, and started to think on the future. Walking in she stayed hidden in the back hallway; the storage area and Ikkaku's bunk on either side, checking the room for the faces she knew she spotted Totosai drinking himself stupid in the back corner by the window over looking the street. Maten was drinking hard, muttering to himself at a table near the center of the large room. Ikkaku sat in his normal chair by the door, his arms crossed seemingly asleep never mind the undoubtedly cold drafts from the batwing doors. He was mostly hidden from that line of sight by the real doors Gin used to lock up.

Seeing everything thing in it's place Kagome climbed the back stairs, at the top she went to the rail and waved at Rangiku who was at the bar. Rangiku looked surprised before waving to her and disappearing into the storage room.

Feeling old and tired Kagome seated herself at the small table there near the top of the stairs. From here she could see almost the entire saloon, the front doors just below her, the main staircase across from her and the other mezzanine, with the curtains back she could see into the three card rooms upstairs, and the downstairs bar was laid out for her inspection.

It was no wonder Gin had told her eight years back if she was going to keep coming it would be better for her to upstairs. She hadn't fully understood back then, but now she got it. Gin might be creepy to most people and he could be cruel, but he was a good man.

Speaking of which she saw his silvery-blond hair for a moment before he came up the back stairs as they were intended. She smiled at him, but his face looked tight with stress, clearly he didn't like what he had been hearing. She let the curl of her lips fade, Gin reached the top of the stairs and stopped, setting the shot on the table. She dropped her coin on the table as Gin inspected her.

He spoke abruptly. "What do you think you are playing at?"

A sigh escaped before she could stop it, slumping back in her chair she picked up the drink and sipped. "What do you mean in particular?"

"I know you couldn't have turned down Aizen, but knowingly keeping Kurosaki on? Putting yourself between two men who want one another dead?!" Gin's voice ended sharply and eyes from the floor below lifted towards them. Luckily for her this side was always dark with no lights.

Gin bit his tongue and she could see he wanted to keep yelling.

Kagome felt the wry smirk cross her face, how cute Gin was feeling protective.

His face twitched and he hissed "Don't look at me like that. You-"

"Know exactly how deep I'm in. I've been sinking for months, this is my chance."

Finishing the bourbon and flipping the glass, Kagome set her arms on the table and stared at Gin's worried eyes. Gin seemed to be trying to decide what to say before he reaching out like a striking snake and grabbed her left wrist. Startled she wasn't ready and flinched, before hissing in pain.

Gin's grip eased even as his countenance darkened. "So he did mark you up."

Kagome pulled her arm back, embarrassed. "Yes."

"So you mean to help Kurosaki kill him."

Kagome blinked at Gin, he had known her how long? And he didn't think she could do it? Ouch. ah. Well, this was exactly why she knew she could get away it. "Why not?"

"Because Aizen put a hundred on the kid's head."

Kagome cringed. That was more open then she had expected. But it would be effective. "Then we'd better make sure he's not around to pay it."

Gin frowned before sitting down with her. "You can't play both sides."

"Why not?"

"Aizen will beat the shit out of you if you do."

Kagome pursed her lips, did she tell him? Would Gin even believe her? "Gin, something has to be done. Sosuke Aizen will at one point or another decide to hurt me more than bruises, that's what he does. Even if I can put him off for years, one day he will get impatient and no one, not one person in town has the will to do anything about it."

Gin half pouted at her. "I could kill him."

"Then why haven't you?"

The silence was telling and she just shook her head a wistful smile on her face. "Yeah. That's because you have Rangiku, and Shiori, two woman who are weak points. And even if Aizen's dead, his gang, the rabble he controls would run wild. No one would be safe. I get him killed using some outsider? That is something different. Especially if Aizen's scum line up to get picked off first."

Gin crossed his arms and stared at her; letting it, her 'plan' hang between them.

Finally he leaned forward. "That's an idiotic plan. Kurosaki's one guy, he's gonna die."

Kagome ignored that fact she had been thinking the exact same thing riding here. "That's what I'm here for. Gin how scary am I now days?"

Gin blinked at her in confusion.

"I know I don't scare you, but that's because if I finally got fed up and pushed you over the railing Rangiku would avenge you. But to everyone else. Aizen's men, the rest the town?"

Gin finally gave her his famous crazy grin. "Ah."

She nodded grinning back. "Yeah. None of those men would dare shoot back at me. And I can kill them. Besides me and Sosuke have a bet riding on this. All I have to do is keep Ichigo alive. He has to kill him. But I know him, I know his men, and I know except for Stark, and Mayuri I am without question the better shot. At least in a fast draw."

"You're completely crazy."

Kagome snickered. "It must be the company I keep."

Gin pouted at her now but his eyes were still serious. "You dared make this bet out loud with Aizen?"

Unable to stop the sigh she leaned forward so only inches between their faces and point blank told him the truth. "This is the reason I dared. All of you underestimate me. Aizen can't conceive of a woman being his match in anything and he thinks he knows me. Now how do you think this is going to go?"

Gin looked sad, before he leaned back and exhaled in a loud sigh. "You are sneaky. I might be falling into that exact trap."

Kagome smiled before leaning back, her eyes turning to Maten. A lazy drunk, a coward like so many in Sosuke's employ. But if Ichigo walked in she now knew exactly what would be on his mind. Depending on how drunk he was she might just kill him, or she might use him to let Sosuke know it was on.

"You staying?" Gin was surprised and Kagome knew why, she hadn't dared to stay long since Aizen started to court her for fear of being spotted and recognized, but she wasn't going to risk leaving Ashido and Ichigo on their own.

"Yeah, get me another, Gin."

He shook his head and stood up, taking her empty glass he headed down stairs. Alone Kagome leaned her head back and covered her face with her hat. Another plus to being upstairs was it was warmer: being right over the wood stove made it toasty and being out of the wind she needed to make sure she didn't sweat or her ride home would be very unpleasant.

Totosai said something to Gin delaying him, and Rangiku was wiping down the shelves behind the bar, so Kagome figured it would be some time before she had company, though if her guesstimate of when Ashido would be done and back in town was right he and Ichigo could walk in at any minute.

In spite of holding her breath they didn't walk in right then. Chuckling to herself she exhaled and flopped her hat to the table, sitting back up. She should learn not to play counting games with herself she always lost. But that implied her sense of timing was off...

Yeah, that could be.

That was when she heard boots, two sets outside on the covered porch. Holding her breath she heard them come in the bat wing doors and she looked down on two hats she knew well.

So her timing was off.

Gin looked surprised and then annoyed and he sent her a quick glare as Ichigo and Ashido shed their hats and stood in front of the stove. Gin then slapped his best and creepiest host face on, Maten gapped like the drunken fool he was, and Totosai started to eye for an exit. Heaving a deep but silent breath Kagome drew her right pistol and waited, Ashido ordered a whiskey and Ichigo ordered the same, and nothing happened. Maten just looked thoughtful, and she wondered if he was planning an ambush. If that was the case when he left she would follow him.

But he sat even as Ashido got his second.

Kagome could feel her heart rate raising, her worry that someone was going to recognize that stupid black horse outside and then she'd have more men to watch and worry about, or maybe they wouldn't even come in they would ride on ahead.

Fuck. She was damned either way. Tapping a finger she was trying to decide where the best place to shoot Ashido and Ichigo was on the ride home when something she hadn't even worried about happened. Grimmjow walked in, and it was clear from the moment he walked his sights were set on Ichigo.

Biting back a curse she wondered what the fucking hell Grimmjow thought he was doing.

It quickly became obvious he was trying to pick a fight so he would have an excuse to run him off.

Stunned and a bit bemused she bit back a laugh, who thought rude, gruff Grimmjow would try to do the right thing? She didn't. Now she was gonna do her best to keep him alive for sure. He would be worth keeping in this town.

Beside he was getting under Ichigo's skin, and it was nice to see him upset and angry for once, she had felt angry that he so easily made her seem like a shrew. Not that Grimmjow didn't infuriate her with with his favorite rude words for the fairer sex. His self assured attitude of woman aren't dangerous had always made her want to challenge him to a fast draw.

Then a furtive motion caught her eye and she realized Maten was using the fight as cover to draw his gun, he had a clean line of sight. Grimmjow was threatening to clap Ichigo in irons, Ashido was baffled and Gin was staring at Grimmjow like he had never seen him before. She was the only one who noticed.

The moment she saw him cock the gun she lifted her gun. She was going to shoot him in the chest but at the last second she remembered his older brother. Nope better to not kill him here. So she shifted to aim for his shoulder and fired.

Everyone jumped down stairs and guns started being whipped out as everyone else wondered what had just happened but then Maten dropped his gun and it went off lodging in the floor boards.

The stunned silence as Maten clutched his arm, and everyone's eyes slowly seemed to rise. The men figuring out where the shot came from. Kagome couldn't stop the cocky grin. "You're lucky Maten, I was gonna kill you, but then I would have to kill your brother too. And he would take it personally, revenge is just messy. Clear out. Or next time, it won't hurt for long."

The pale face blanched and he rushed out the doors. Grimmjow was scowling at her and Ashido looked amused. Gin was frowning at her, but Ichigo looked resigned. Holstering her gun she came down the stairs, Grimmjow looked disbelieving so she paused to give him a bit of friendly advice. "I'd keep your head down Grimmjow, someone might get the idea you don't like Sosuke. Tossing Gin her second coin she gave him a nod. "Sorry for the mess Gin."

Then under the stares of the five men she slipped out the back, rushing for Rin so she could clear the trail for Ichigo and Ashido.

Today had been a good day after all, she got to shoot a scum bag.

 **So got some bad news, chapter four isn't done like I hoped. So it may be a few weeks, before I post again. Sorry I didn't get this up last night but I got a temporary crown and so I'm hurting a fair bit and it made it hard to do my last read through last night. But never fear Chapter Four is coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanging Tree**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own the wild west theme. I do not own the song Hanging Tree. And I do have a Hanging Tree Playlist under the name ForestCatlsc on you tube**

 _Italics are flashback/past events_

 **Part Four**

 **1882 March 28th California**

Kagome awoke to a soft gray light shinning through the window, shifting she flinched as cool air brushed the previously warm part of her cheek. A slow smile crossed her face because this light only happened after a lot of snow, with more to come.

What a lovely sign, hopefully this meant she had good chance of getting out of next Sunday.

Grinning to herself Kagome went about getting dressed, snow meant she would be able to laze about sewing, challenging Gramps to his game and teasing Souta with breaks for her favorite creatures. Sesshomaru deserved a good brushing and Rin too. Then her wrist protested being used. The sharp twinge of pain killed the smile and hurt her good mood. She had managed to keep it secret yesterday but being in close quarters meant at some point this week someone was going to notice and if she did any sewing odds were it would be her mother.

That would be bad. Kagome really didn't want to explain Sosuke and hers'- topic of conversation.

She had been glad that Ichigo and Ashido had had the sense to not say a word to anyone about her shooting Maten, but she had no promises and today might be a good day in their minds to talk to Jinenji about it. She didn't want that because she had no doubt her second father would tell her mother, just like he had about the Bar when she was eleven.

So really ordering the two of them to say nothing was her first order of business.

Having murdered her excitement in cold blood she was tempted to crawl back in bed and forget about it. But there was always something to be done and at least; if she were up and moving her mother wouldn't come around wondering what was wrong. Wishing it wouldn't be completely strange to wear gloves to breakfast so she could better hide her sprained wrist; Kagome looked at the bruise considering how she could hide the finger prints. She gave it up and decided she would wrap her wrist when she was out with the horses, then she could fake having sprained her wrist.

That brought a chill to her stomach. She was going to lie to her family. This was also a different lie, a bigger lie. Everything until now had been misdirection of letting them come up with their own ending. This- this would be a bald faced lie.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the bruise, she took the time to ask herself if lying to them helped her goal: the answer was no. The lie it's self didn't help in killing Aizen, but on the other hand lying to them protected them. Souta if he learned Aizen had marked her would be in danger of losing his temper and she knew he was a hot head. Jinenji himself would likely become dangerous, and seeing the damage would break her mother's heart.

But did she want to lie to protect them or to protect herself?

Was she avoiding telling them because she feared for them or because she was afraid of them?

Tracing the outline of Sosuke's fingers Kagome sighed, both, it was a bit of both. She was afraid of hurting them and she was afraid they would disrupt her plans. She hadn't told them at the start she meant to kill him so one more lie of omission wouldn't be surprise. But honestly keeping secrets had become both her sanctuary and her her prison. She had to admit keeping quiet was a lot easier then finding the words to explain.

A snort escaped. No doubt Gin felt much the same way about having Aizens running around. It was a bother to see them but thinking of how to get rid of them was worse. But she wasn't him; Hatred lit a fire in her years ago, but it was Sosuke and his family who had provided the fuel to keep it burning.

Running a hand up her throat she tightening her hand around it, as if to strangle herself. Her choices, her own silence choked her and kept the fire burning, that was probably why Ichigo Kurosaki scared her. She could take the insults, the snide comments, the looks, but if someone was kind to her. Properly kind she might loose it. Her fire would burned out, blown out in a rush of sadness.

Tears pricked her eyes and she dropped her hand. Sad fact of her life but it would be better for everyone if she made Ichigo hate her.

Heaving a deep sigh she buttoned the last few buttons on her shirt and pulled on her wool vest, dressed for breakfast she hoped it would be something simple so she could eat one handed. Down stairs she found it was earlier then she thought the snow having tricked her, of the men only gramps and Jinenji were up and inside, but breakfast: coffee, tortillas, eggs, and bacon was ready if being made in small batches to keep it hot for the slow pokes. Relieved she gulped it down before donning her coat, hat and gloves and risking the high winds to cross to the barn, the rope Jinenji had probably put up the night before made it easy to tuck her chin and just follow the guide line.

Inside the barn Kagome greeted the dozen plus heads poking out to look at her, shedding the coat she hung it up and lit a lamp, feeding the horses she couldn't help but breath in the scent of horses, and the sweet hay. It calmed her, here she didn't worry about Sosuke, Ichigo or any of her problems, it was about the horses, her horses.

Feeding the boys Kagome thought about going over to feed the girls but she knew Jaken normally fed the horses in the morning so he'd come over to feed the boys: it was better, and easier if she just stayed and groomed her boys like she planned, a whole morning spent spoiling her boys would be a good morning.

First she brushed Sesshomaru to a gleaming white, her king of the stables was pleased, and had stood very patiently with her so he got an extra treat of a sugar lump. Next came the twins, then on to Steve. Kagome was pretty sure if her wrist hadn't been hurting she would have forgotten her troubles. The way the houses leaned into her enjoying the brushing, the simplicity of her task it could have lulled her into a trace; but for the nagging ache.

Almost done combing Steve, uncooperative idiot though he tended to be, Kagome heard the door open.

"I've fed the boys Jaken just take care of the girls."

Expecting a swift response the quiet jolted her out of any sense of peace she had gained, remembering leaving her dad's guns in her room she mentally swore. 'Of all the times to pick complacency she picks the morning after shooting one of the thunder brothers and after challenging Aizen.'

Looking about the stall for a weapon the only thing she could possible cause damage with was the hoof pick.

Stupid.

"I'm not Jaken." A familiar and infuriating face appeared outside the stall.

It startled her to realize she never heard him coming. Biting back her first angry response, she bit back her second more relieved one as well, didn't she remember all the practice? Never let them see you sweat. "That is obvious. What are you here for Kurosaki?"

For the second time in the short period of time she had to deal with him this morning he took his time answering, his semi-normal frown extra deep; the dim light in the barn no doubt making it seem more sinister. Feeling unease crawling under her skin along with the deep seated discomfort his presence always seem to bring made her want to scream but she couldn't do that.

With all the practice she had had with a man she hated more than anything; one more arrogant man wouldn't break her. Feeling the urge to throw something at the brooding man she forced a smile. "Do you have a reason to be here? Or are you just wasting my time?"

With her words the expression on his face changed and now he looked annoyed. Pointing straight into her face he growled. "That is what I want to talk about! Why do you do that? It's so fake!"

For a moment she couldn't help but feel dumbfounded, was he stupid?

Then she remembered what he was doing here, no he really was stupid. So she smiled wider, the need to laugh bubbled at the back of her throat. But she knew it would be a terribly unkind laugh, and as of yet she still needed him to keep his damned mouth shut. "What ever is wrong with my face?"

Something in her face must had made it clear she was angry because he winced and seemed to turn red at his poor word choice. But he answered her readily for the first time all morning: "You smile like you're not mad and you lie, you keep your voice level but only an idiot would believe that kind of reaction!"

For a moment she wonder why this bothered him, that he chose that to start with, but as something inside twisted and she knew for some reason his words hurt her; she dismissed it and focused on him. "I'm surprised. I thought you just such an idiot."

His face twitched and she realized this was not the first time someone told him that, but he pushed past it and jabbed at the air in front of her again. "So that is what I'm talking about! You are just a kid! Being defensive and going on the offensive with a causal tone is playing right into Aizen's hands."

The urge to stab him was growing it was only the reminder of her bet with Aizen that kept her from thinking of places to hide the body. "What would you know about playing with a monster?"

His face darkened. "I think on this topic I know a bit more about the risks you are running."

A high, sharp laugh escaped her. Kagome was stunned that such a scornful tone had escaped her. But shaking it off she tossed her head smirking at the expression of protective, manly pride Ichigo was trying to maintain. "You think me a child? You think I don't know what a man like Sosuke Aizen does with a woman? Or even a child?"

Now he looked uneasy and ill even.

She went on, something dark in her delighting in wrecking his naivete. "Did you know he has had three wives? Not one has lived longer than a year and not one has given him a child? Did you know I have visiting the Saloon since I was seven? I first saw a man striking a woman when I was eight, it was one of the whores in an alley with some miner, but I knew what I had seen and was terrified. Then my father died. Then when I was ten, one of the neighbors first declared I was pretty- I punched him and ran away. I have always known what bad men do- Aizen is just the king of them."

Resentfully she clenched her right hand, her left wrist twinging at idea of making a fist with that hand. "Nothing- nothing about the lows to which he sinks surprises me. He first noticed me his very first week back in town, he was married to a girl who was terrified and I knew I was next right then and there. It took two years and another wife but he came for me. But I had all that time think about everything. I have known-" Kagome cut her sentence short realizing she was just about to admit out loud she had known she was the only one who could and would kill him.

Why had she almost told him that?

No wrong question, why did he have to be like her? Why did she have to look at him and feel like she was looking into a distorted mirror, seeing another side of herself.

"You've known what? You've planned what?" His tone was intense, his eye sharp, Ichigo sensed her weakness.

Blinking she searched for a believable answer. "I – I knew I could set him up. Make him make a mistake and do some law breaking in the open and get Grimmjow to shoot him while I shoot Tosen to protect him."

It was rushed, but believable because she had almost done just that if he asked around.

Ichigo was searching her face for a sign of truthfulness, she could tell he was doubting it. "-that deputy- from yesterday."

She nodded once. Trying to keep her face somewhere between honest and blank, if she tried to sell it too much he wouldn't believe her, he'd know she was trying to trick him.

"Nope."

Staring at him she felt the irrational fury filling her again. "Nope?"

"Nope. I don't believe you. If you were trying to set him up you would have jumped on the chance to use me as a gun man or a distraction."

If he hadn't been staring at her with a vague air of smug triumph she might have grimaced, but instead she found she wanted to slap him again. "So you never thought I just didn't see the point of using you if you would just end up dead or pissing Aizen off?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "Uh. No."

She didn't have to force the small laugh. "You sure are an arrogant bastard. So what he killed your mother. He's killed lots more."

His next words chilled her to the core. "Like your Father?"

Habit saved her, she had been lying for so long. "I wouldn't know. Maybe. But as far as I can tell you and Aizen have lots in common trying to force to me to play weak willed woman, insulting me at every-"

To her surprise she had finally got a reaction out of him, he reached out and gripped her wrist looking mad for the first time in their intense but brief acquaintance. But he grabbed her left wrist. She couldn't stop the pained gasp, he wasn't gripping it that tight, he wouldn't have left a bruise but being that it was already hurting she couldn't stop the welling tears.

He left go quickly but stopped her from pulling back grabbing the sleeve, pulling it up she watched his worried expression change to surprise.

She looked down at the telling handprint, in it's full glory, the dimmer lighting only making it look worse on her pale skin. It's blue tones almost all transitioned to purple with hints of black, the swelling was pretty obvious because it looked squishy.

Kagome looked back up to him, his face was darkening, and he was still staring at the bruise. She wasn't sure what to say to break the silence, she had made him mad and he reacted with moderation, but he hadn't known she was already hurt.

Suddenly his eyes jumped to hers, the bright amber having to dimmed to candy colored; caramel maybe? Or maple syrup treats? "HE did this because he was questioning you about me."

It wasn't a question.

Kagome didn't pretend to answer him, pulling her arm away he let her go gently. "I told you Kurosaki, you are a fool."

Feeling ashamed and trying to hide it she went back to brushing the horse who stupidly had ignored the whole thing. Had she been brushing Sesshomaru he would have bitten Ichigo again. She didn't have to look to know Kurosaki was staring at her again, watching her as she pretended he had already left.

"You need to wrap that."

Glancing at him, she sighed. Letting Steve loose she took her tools and went to leave the stall only to find Ichigo blocking her way. "You want me to wrap it, move."

Sliding out of her way he followed her to the medicine chest that kept an number of bandages in it, as well as their horse remedies. Pulling her sleeve up she grabbed the medium wrap size and started tying. It was quick going; she had sprained her wrist many a time fighting with the horses or falling off, this was normal enough no one would question her story.

Ichigo startled her by commenting. "You're good at this. How often have you been hiding injuries?"

Turning to glare at him Kagome didn't stop the snide bite in her tone. "Actually this is the first time Aizen has actually left real marks. Normally I can handle him and he's content insulting me."

"But even if he had hurt you more often you wouldn't have said anything either."

Bristling it took her a moment before she noticed the tone was a bit sad but not the judgmental tone he had taken earlier. Sighing she didn't lie, he hadn't said he was going to tell them. "I decided not to ever speak on what goes on between me and Aizen to my mother. If she asks I would answer but she doesn't. She doesn't want to know. Just seeing me off in his hands hurts her, knowing how awful it actually is- it's bad enough she has to defend me to the entire town. She doesn't want to hear how much of what they say is true."

"What do they say?"

Kagome felt a sad smirk tug at her lips, but laughed a bit, even if it edged towards bitter. "I'm greedy. I'm loose. That I don't care about what he has done."

"Why do they think that?"

Turning to face him she struck an alluring pose, pouting just a little. She wasn't blind and saw his eyes flick over her form before stopping on her lips. She then let a real laugh escape her. "Because I fake not being mad at him. Because I wear his little gifts. Because I lie to them, to him and to everyone. Sometimes I lie to protect them from his temper. Sometimes because we are playing a dangerous game I have to do things that I would never normally do."

He licked his lips, his gaze fixed on her, his scowl deep and sad. "But shooting people is something you would do normally."

A half giggle escaped her. Taking on a drawl and leaning in, a bit, his shoulders mimicking hers, she spoke softly. "Darling- Shooting some people in this town is a pleasure."

He snorted and then seem to realize how close they had gotten if the repeated swallows was anything to go by. Playing with him a bit, she pursed her lips as if in thought. "How do you think I keep Sosuke respectful?"

Ichigo jerked back seeming to suddenly realize she was playing with him. She watched as a bright red flush climbed his cheeks, tilting her head she felt amused, how cute. She hadn't seen a man flush like this since Vega realized she was a girl. Of course he found out by stumbling on her bathing in a pond the night before they got home so it was mostly understandable why he looked like he was close to death by heat stroke.

Straightening up she forced her face to shift back to dispassionate lines. "Make no mistake Kurosaki, I might be a woman and young, but Aizen Sosuke made a mistake thinking I was some easy mark."

Ichigo was staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He hooked his thumbs through his belt, consideration creeping into his eyes. "Why did you tell me to leave Sunday night?"

"Because Sosuke is excited you mean to kill him. He thinks of life as a game and people are pieces. He hopes you will make the game interesting."

Ichigo looked thoughtful almost seeming to nod in agreement before he went the other direction. "All true, but not the truth. Why did YOU tell me to leave?"

Damn. He was an idiot but not an IDIOT. Sighing she forced some reluctance into her voice. "Because oddly I dislike letting him kill people. Because I hired you even though I knew you didn't end up here to be hired by me, I didn't know why you were here but I knew you were lying."

Ichigo shook his head this time a smirk curling the corner of his mouth. "Try again. Be honest."

Kagome let her face fall flat as she glared at him, but what was the harm in telling him the truth? She was cold enough, she was cruel enough to use people as playing pieces too. Let him keep pushing her if he knew that.

"Aizen thought I hired you to kill him, that's why I have the bruise, I convinced him it wasn't so but because I had hired you I would be annoyed if he killed you. But he of course said it was only fair he could kill you since you mean to kill him. So we made a bet. I win if you live, wether or not if you kill him, and he wins if he kills you."

Ichigo looked surprised, not shocked, but surprised. "So I'm a distraction and even if he kills me, you can make sure he takes the fall for it with Deputy Grimmjow."

Or I just shoot him in the back- Always underestimated. Smiling at him at she let him think he had figured it out. He even went on; "So then you plan on marrying the Deputy then."

She took it back, he is a dunce. "No. I would only marry Grimmjow if my other choice was Aizen. But they are people I never want to marry if I have any say about it."

"So you avoid marrying Aizen if your convoluted plan works, but you've fooled everyone into thinking you're just like him, what happens after?"

I take off with Sesshomaru and Rin, and go make my fortune where people have never heard the fool name of Aizen. "You think I care? My Family will be safe, I frankly don't want to marry a coward and that is any life long resident close to my age. I will travel, or stay and become an old maid. I don't know nor do I care. As long as Sosuke's dead or rotting in jail, what does it matter?"

Ichigo nodded his eyes intent on me. There was a moment of silence and she wondered what was going through his head that he stared at her so intently. Then almost seeming to blurt it out he asked. "If Aizen turns on you before you've set him up?"

Kagome blinked. "I do have my gun."

"And then, as a fugitive you leave your family to his men's kind mercies."

It was true and that was something she worried about, something she planned to avoid by making sure the robber story was tight, with proof for it. "No, I plead innocence and get my men to storm the jail and we go to war with anyone who thinks to take Sosuke's place."

"That's a stupid plan."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "At least I have a plan, you just hunted him down and then didn't have the faintest clue what you were going to do next."

Ichigo winced but didn't deny it. He stood there, his eyes fixed upon her face and the expression on his face was making me uneasy. Whatever he was thinking of I want no part in it, I can tell.

Putting everything back Kagome tried to ignore him again, let him leave and get back to work. But to her surprise he spoke his voice soft, slow, and almost coaxing. "Well then, in light of this conversation I have an offer."

Turning back to him, she was starting by the light in his eyes. Seriously, she had just told him his life was in danger and she was more likely to get him killed and he was almost smiling at her.

"Should I survive and you still wish to leave this town, by the virtue of common interests I would consider marriage."

For a moment she blinked at him dumbly. Kagome felt her eyebrows rising and knew she was staring at him for far longer than was polite, but she couldn't believe he had just said what she thought he had said. Finally seeing as he was still looking at her seeming to wait for an response, she asked. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

He nodded, his lips twitching into a true smile for a second.

She blinked again before shaking her head, he was an idiot and she was blushing. She could feel her face heating up and her hot temper flaring. It felt like he was making fun of her. "I tell you I am gambling on your life and you say I should marry you?!"

"Yeah." He nodded again his smile fading back to a smirk.

Spluttering she chucked the tin of salve at him. He dodged and continue to look at her like he was waiting for a real answer. Finding her voice, she near shrieked at him. "Dunce! I've hit you! Threatened you! COURTED YOUR ENEMY! AND YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?!"

Ichigo's amused gleam faded, and he nodded to her seriously. "I figure you are brave and smart. Caught in a bad way, and I admire you. We suit."

Flabbergasted, she stared at him. He was clearly sincere, and he had a point; having seen her under the worst possible circumstances, and she did admire him, but to marry? Before she could give substance to the rushing thoughts and feelings, the barn door opened and in a gust of snow and wind Jaken arrived.

He tilted his face up now that he was out of the snow; and froze seeing she was squared off with Ichigo. "Oh. Got the boys then. I'll go take care of the girls then boss."

He waited until she waved him off but the moment between her and Ichigo was broken. Fixing her face in a polite mask she turned to him and Ichigo almost seemed to sigh, his shoulders distinctly slumped. But he waited for her to speak.

"This was interesting and I appreciate the offer but at this time I am not looking to get married."

Ichigo nodded and to her relief didn't press. "What should I do this morning Boss?"

 **1882 March 28th California**

Kagome eyed the board, her grandfather had again set a hard trap to beat. Moving her piece she knew the game had gone to him. He knew it too, clearing the board rather then continuing into a true crushing defeat.

While he set the board again she cast her eyes about the room, nights like this reminded her of how things had been last spring, just before Miroku and Sango set off.

The winter days were often spent here like this. Everyone inside the main house, small tasks, and games going on. Souta often hard at work on schooling. She sometimes got lost in reading things. Her grandfather telling a story in front of the fire. So many memories here. Even memories of her father. Him sitting beside her mother, holding her in his lap or Souta. Talking with Jinenji, or Jaken. Hatchi often drifting between the kitchen and Ann, and talking work. Shuhei had been the last man her father hired and he had stayed on since. She was never sure why, he always sat in the corner watching and whittling, she had many trinkets from him, her first being a carving of her on a horse.

But things had changed after his death the first winter was hard, her mother sad, her brother had been sick a lot, her grandfather and Jinenji pulled it together for them. She had decided that Christmas she was going to make next year better, she would take care of her mother and her brother. She would keep the family together. Then she hired Ashido. He'd been an odd man she, Grandfather, and Shuhei had met in town planning the first trip to sell horses. They had planned two trips that year needing to be able to pay Sosuke again.

He had saved Shuhei from a pickpocket, and she had been hoping to get another hand so the house and the horses would be safer. Ashido had laughed in her face when she said she wanted to hire him on the spot. She had pursued him and he'd told her didn't want to go deeper into the damned mountains he wanted to get away. She informed him he was lucky they were getting ready for a trip down to Redding to get to the railroad. That caught his attention, and he had ended up agreeing to work for her on a trial if she paid for all the food he needed for the trip plus a better coat. Somehow over those nine days he decided to come back with her. She had never heard exactly what his past had been, and he never explained why he came back with them, but she couldn't deny ever since he had been a fixture of the family.

Then three months later she had brought back Vega.

No one had been happy about him at first. But his loud mouth teasing had won the others over, he was the first to teach her cards, but Ashido had ended up teaching her more, he was good enough Jinenji figured he had been some kind of gambler at some point. She just kept it as one more skill in her arsenal.

But now, today: There was a new face to this familiar scene. Ichigo Kurosaki. Not the traveler he first seemed. He had been born better than most if his schooling was as good as Vega said. His guns weren't cheap shoddy work. His horse were prime horse flesh. He had sworn vengeance against Sosuke Aizen, but was stupid enough to not have a plan. He was a soft touch with women, firm with animals but not unkind. Canny but morally apposed to true cold blood murder.

He was also the first man she met to make her heart flutter.

Foolishly he had also asked her to marry him. Why she wasn't sure. She knew she had looks, but she had a terrible temper. Something he'd had a better look at then most. She was seeing his enemy. She insulted him all the time, but still he said they 'suit'. What did that mean? What did he see in her that made him think they should marry? Was he after the ranch? It didn't fit, he said since she wanted to leave if they lived that would be something they had in common. He didn't give a damn about the horse ranch.

Why had he asked then?

A cold thought slipped into her mind. Was it about cheating Aizen of another victim? Sosuke some how killed his mother, did he think saving her was a better revenge than shooting the snake-eyed bastard?!

Glaring over at him as he read some book he had brought in from the bunk house, she near jumped when Gramps spoke to her. "What troubles your mind about our new hire?"

Looking at him she was confused by the spark in his eyes and the twist in his lips that was him hiding a smirk. Frowning she spoke softly. "He has no sense. He isn't worried about Aizen or his men getting him. It's like he hasn't worried about himself at all. But he doesn't seem that driven to end Sosuke. I don't understand it."

His amusement faded and he steepled his fingers before leaning forward to speak more quietly. "My dear, he is a man who has a goal, not a mission. He wants to do something but he is waiting for the right moment. He has a different wisdom than you have seen before. He has the wisdom to take the steps he needs to take to set up events but he is waiting for a catalyst."

Staring into her grandfather's rheumy eyes, she got the feeling once again he might know why she was seeing Sosuke Aizen. The sad resignation in his eyes had grown the more time went on and she had worried about how much he knew. He was probably trying to tell her something about how he wished she would live her life free of Sosuke Aizen, but she wanted him dead, and then he would trouble her no more. He was right, she did have a mission and she would succeed where Ichigo was just going to muddy the waters, and risk not living to see the outcome.

She sighed and slumped back into her chair eyes fixed on her grandfather. "I fear the catalyst will be his death. And if that is the case he doesn't really benefit now does he?"

 **1882 March 30th California**

Ichigo stealthily eyed Kagome where she with her mother were mending things, she had agreed to help but it had been with some level of reluctance, she didn't like sewing much better than Karin did. Yuzu was Ace-high as a seamstress, his coat was her work and now nearly four years later it still looks almost new.

But he didn't mind that, she could sew, she didn't have to like it. For that matter he could sew and he didn't care for it much either. He'd seen she could cook, it and he couldn't pick out a difference from the rest of the food so she was pretty good at that too: but he hadn't known any of that before he proposed.

This was all secondary justification. Why he needed that, he wasn't overly sure. She was pretty, a bang-up shot, good at medicine, and she had a mouth on her. Ichigo knew why he had asked on impulse. And it had been; he'd been close to as surprised as her. But the bright pink blush that had over taken her after she ceased being dumbfounded was fetching. The temper tantrum strangely stirring.

That was a lie.

Her temper was the one thing that had really caught his eye in the first place.

Pretty girls, whores, and some mix of either had been a dime a dozen on his long travels, but all had been coy, shy, or plain ruthless. Not one of them caught his eye, and distracted him for more than a moment. He'd thought Kagome the whore, but then she mouthed off. Then he figured she was some kind of ruthless. But Jinenji shook that impression and then her renewed temper upon his arrival at her ranch, engrossed him all over again. To see her shift from dressed like a flush dove, to worn mens clothes threw everything he thought he knew out the window.

But the last few days, trapped with her on the mountain in close quarters as everyone passed the time had shown him the steady traits he had thought he glimpsed. The protectiveness. The love she felt for her family. The quick whit she had flashed at him. Her skill in strategy was learned and well nurtured by her Grandfather. Her work ethic was unshakeable; she was always up early, she always helped care for the horses and she did help with the house chores. She carefully spent time with everyone to keep tempers down.

Something Ichigo knew was difficult. Being snowed in wasn't new to him. But this group and it's peculiarities were not well known to him. His family and his men, he would have been the one to suggest new things when someone started getting inattentive. That or let one of his sisters handle the problem...

That was something that would change. Yuzu married and planning to live in town. Karin would be staying on with Chad, but they were loosing the one best at home management. One more thing he could see Kagome would good at as his wife. Admittedly her style was louder than Yuzu's but he kinda liked the idea he could yell at her and she'd just yell back. Karin and Yuzu always told him back home he'd never meet a girl who would marry him if all he did was scowl and yell.

Of course- So far she had said no and been mad at him for asking.

But he didn't think he was willing to give up on a woman who saw past his scowl and didn't worry about his imposing height.

He was not going to let Sosuke Aizen ruin this girl.

 **1882 April 1th California**

Kagome woke early, and went to the window. The week had been a mix of wet heavy snows and blustery winds that packed the snow down hard. She wasn't worried she would be seeing Sosuke tomorrow, the snow was too deep, she just wondered if she would be seeing him next Sunday. It did not seem likely as for the third morning in a row it was snowing.

Laughing to herself she dressed quickly pulling her clothes out of her bedding bag where she slept with it to keep it warm. Her socks were hung on the wall the chimney ran up, it was why her room stayed passably warm in the winter, it was also why she was very glad the kitchen fire place was on an outer wall if they had to run this fireplace all summer her room would roast her.

Dressed she slipped down the stairs to join Keade, Ana and her mother in the kitchen. Greeting the three she snitched some food and slipped out of the kitchen when Keade shooed her. Grabbing her coat and leather work gloves, she then slipped out into the almost pure snow. Last night's fresh layer only broken by Ana's foot prints from where she had come in from her and Hatchi's small cabin.

Going to the boy's barn she slipped into Sesshomaru's stall and while grooming her kingly horse started to hum. Slowly it turned to singing. Then she found herself singing the song;

"Are you, are you

coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you

coming to the tree?

Where a dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Kagome?"

Startled she near jumped before turning to look at her grandfather. "You scared me. What do you need?"

Her grandfather was quiet, a queer expression on his face. "You seem cheerful." The tone he used was odd: sad, amused, and confused all at once. Something was wrong.

"Yes-?" He was staring at her, almost like he had never seen her before. "Is something wrong?"

"Where did you learn that song?"

Blinking at him was Kagome baffled: Why did that matter? and why was it so important to him? "The girls taught me it years ago. I like it. Something about it is calming to me."

Her grandfather almost grimaced but the sad look in his eyes grew. "What do you know about the meaning of the song?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you know about the story it tells?"

"It's about the man who was hung on the big oak tree. Then about his lover- the old cabin there at the edge of clearing was his."

"Do you know why we hate the Aizen's?"

She had a bevy of reasons to hate Sosuke, Hakudoshi and Kagura, she didn't know much about Kanna, but her Grandfather was right; One of her earliest memories was being in town riding with her father when he pointed out the Aizen's and told her to stay away. "No."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He seemed to grow older before her eyes as he stood there arms draped over the stall door. "Do you know how we ended up in America?"

"The ship that was taking you to the Netherlands sunk and you and Great Grandfather ended up in Spain."

"Yes, but I also had a sister. Our mother died when the ship sunk, but we made it to one of the long boats and survived for a week at sea before a Spanish ship found us. We ended up coming with it to America where my father remarried a Spanish girl and we moved into the mountains. Naraku Aizen was man who owned a trading post. He took a liking to my sister who by the time we met him was becoming a beautiful woman. My father however was not terribly impressed by the man, back in the old country we had been an important family and just marrying his daughter off to the first man to show interest went against his beliefs."

Her grandfather sighed, looking tired, but he opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "You look a lot like her. It hit me just now. Except for your blue eyes and the way your hair curls you look exactly like her. She use to hum as she worked, and when she sung- animals stopped to listen. She was kind, I was much younger than her, our mother had lost a baby between us but we were separated by six years."

He scrubbed a hand across his face pulling on his beard, then looking back at her he went on, she was spell bound: this was a part of the family history she had never known. "Then came a new man: Inuyasha, he was a trapper, guide, gun fighter- little bit of everything. He was a cocky man but he liked kids and he first met my sister when I got lost and when she asked for help at the trading post he was the one to help her right away. They found me but Inuyasha stuck around- he bought some land and starting calling on her. She loved him and father found him passible having realized in the three years since we had landed in America this was a new land and the rules he had lived by didn't apply here."

Now his face looked past her almost as if he was staring into the past as he talked. "Inuyasha asked my father for permission to marry Kikyo and she was so happy. I remember she told one of the woman married to the man who ran an eatery at the time. There was three gold Spanish gold hunters who were planning on setting off into the mountains to make themselves rich men. Then they were ambushed and robbed but at the scene they found bullet casings and Inuyasha had a curious habit, when he was sitting and talking to keep his hands busy he tended to etch his bullet casings with designs, stripes, animals, anything that came to mind. So the etched bullet casings were the only clue to who killed them and so most of the men around marched to Inuyasha's cabin and took him to the oak." Gramps paused there and looked at her his eyes sad, but still distant.

"Kikyo got word from a wife about what was happening and she rode to try to save him- and failed. That night, while Inuyasha was left drifting in the breeze, she rode out and hung herself. She believed that Naraku upon hearing they were to be married framed Inuyasha to make her available."

Kagome stared at her grandfather. She had known the bad blood between their families was strong and old, but she had never thought to ask how it started. She had thought it obvious, they were all scummy, crude cowards. But then where did the song come from? "Who made the song?"

Now her grandfather smirked at her, his attention coming back to the here and now. "I did, I didn't want the two of them to be forgotten. Kikyo loved singing after all."

"why didn't you teach it to us?"

He shrugged. "I held that grudge for years, and in the end I can't help but think I'm the one who got my son killed."

Kagome felt her heart clench. A slightly sick feeling crept into her stomach. What hidden costs had her family paid for her silence? "Gramps- his death isn't your fault."

He looked at her his eyes glinting with unshed tears. "Nor is it yours my dear. You were a child and it is not your fault."

Her face twisted and she knew tears were welling, this hitting a weak spot. She had worked on toughing up so much she hadn't realized her family's words could get to her like this. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she gave him the only answer she could. "I don't blame myself Gramps, and I don't blame you. You raised Father to be a good man, i-"

She choked a bit, the truth hurt to say out loud. "I blame him. Not for getting shot but for being foolish and not keeping his own council or for being in such a hurry he went out so late. If he had waited for daylight he might have seen the signs and not been shot in the back."

Now her grandfather look pained again, but he was nodding. "If only my son had been more of a realist. And not such a hero-"

She nodded, a lump in her throat making swallowing painful, the memories springing to mind as if it had been yesterday. But then grandfather's face turned stern and he looked at her with a serious expression as if he had finally decide to do something. "So Kagome I don't want you to repeat my sister's mistake or your father's."

Startled and confused she frowned at him, abruptly distracted from the ache thinking about her father always caused.

"Don't try to fool me, you mean to get Aizen killed."

Again. Honestly, everyone- no one thought she was cold blooded enough to just shoot the man. "Be specific Grandfather." Kagome momentarily regretted the sharp tone she took, it was disrespectful, but she was irritated about being underestimated again. Just because she was a woman.

"You are trying to get Sosuke killed. I suspect you are waiting for the right moment, no doubt with plans and back up plans in place. But I don't want you to die or sacrifice your happiness and future to put that dog down. You and that Kurosaki boy have sparks. The way you watch each other, the way he handled your temper was impressive and he makes you angry; getting through that mask you've created to kill Sosuke with. If the time comes you need to chose between staying for revenge, and risking his life over leaving it all behind I advise you leave. The kind of man Aizen is means he would likely give chase and you could set a trap for him killing him then. I merely want you to consider all options."

His tone had petered out from aggressive and confrontational to pleading and hopeful. Kagome took a moment to look at him. She loved him so strongly right now. That wispy white-gray hair, the stringy facial hair he kept trimmed in a goatee, the way he always took the time to advise her, even when she didn't want to hear it. She was taller then him only by an inch or two, something she hadn't taken the time to notice before, she had been taller in boots than him for a while now, his hunch getting worse as time went by.

He was old, very old considering he had lived in these mountains all but seven years of his life. He had see and done things she never would. But this was her life and her choices, she was the one who decided Sosuke Aizen would die at her hand. She decided to play this game with him and she had decided to keep her silence. "I promise Grandfather no matter what I end up doing or decide I have to do Sosuke Aizen is not taking me down with him. I will have a life after him."

He sighed and nodded before a smile came back to his face. "That's all I can ask my dear."

 **1882 April 3th California**

Kagome laughed at her mother: she was blushing while Jinenji twirled her about as Hatchi played his fiddle. Shuhei playing a small drum to provide a counter beat. Her mother's birthday celebration was animated. Everyone was in a good mood after a Sunday free of the social pressures their little town suffered from and now they were having a party with a cake and music and dancing. In past years the neighbors had come, but this year's seem extra special with it just being the family- and Kurosaki.

"Kagome?"

Turning away from her mother's gay face, she looked at Kaede. "Yes you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to get some carrots from the cellar I need more for tonight."

Nodding she slipped from the parlor and into the kitchen grabbing her coat she pulled it on and went around to the side of the house. Kagome still wasn't sure why Great Grandfather put it away from the house or not even in the house, he could have put it under the porch that would have made sense to her.

Maybe she should plan to build the porch out here this summer- no, she couldn't. Aizen would be dead by then and she would be gone- where should she go? Colorado? They would have good market for horses. She'd be able to visit Sango and Miroku- but she could settle most any where with the railroad up and running.

Grabbing a small box she went back up the stairs and head out intending to get back inside quickly because she hadn't taken the time to put gloves on. That was when she realized someone had followed her. The tall figure was blocking a lot of the light shinning down from the cellar doors.

For a moment she felt like her heart had fallen to her stomach. She didn't have a gun on her, and she couldn't see who it was, and with the music going and being in the cellar she couldn't be sure anyone would hear her if she screamed. Then the figure moved and the light caught his hair reveling it to be orange.

Going weak in the knees for a moment Kagome swore to herself this wouldn't do, she had to wear her gun everyday, no matter where she was or what she was doing. This was the second time he had half scared her to death, if he had been Aizen or of his men she could be raped and murdered before anyone else noticed.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" she couldn't help the angry sound, he had near scared her to death.

He cleared his throat and stepped down the wood steps, the fifth one from the bottom creaking the way it was want to do. At the bottom still blocking her way out he took his hat off and shuffled it about in his hands. Then he looked directly at her so intently she felt pinned in place, even as her heart rate only began to slow in her chest.

"I think I should state my intentions more clearly. I made a very unflattering offer last time."

Blinking at him, Kagome tried to understand what he was saying. After a moment she didn't follow, frowning at him she opened her mouth to snap at him, or ask she didn't known which but he went on seeming to see it on her face.

"I proposed when you distressed and failed to explain how much I admire you. You run the ranch with a firm hand and everyone respects you, they love you even. I learned everything I know at my father's knee but you lost yours at a young age. You're clever, I admire that. You have courage and display it in ways where it goes unrecognized. You do what needs doing without seeking praise. You stand tall against everything to do what you believe in. I- I can not overstate my admiration."

He paused and Kagome felt like cringing, the heat in her cheeks reveling to her and likely him that she was flattered. She had spent so much time building up resistance to insults, and she knew nothing Aizen said was without a second motivation, so his compliments were never sincere: but Ichigo's dripped with sincerity. She had no idea how to respond, was this how Sango felt?

Of course Miroku often complimented her form, her manner of dress, and how her hair caught the light, she had never over heard him talking about Sango's character. She felt the need to hide, Kurosaki saw too much.

"You challenge me, I like that you are not afraid of me. You yell when I yell and never seem to worry I would lash out. Even my sisters tend to wary when I start shouting. I would be honored to-"

"Whoa, whoa. Stop right there. You can soft solider me all you like, but I don't buy one bit of it." Forcing the flutters away, forcing herself to remember she was gambling with his life and no one would like that, she waved him off. He just wanted to steal her from under Aizen's nose. "Now move. Kaede is looked for these carrots."

Obediently he side stepped, but his eyes stayed bright and intent, worried he would stop her she watched him carefully as she went up the steps, but when he didn't stop her she relaxed. At the top her name caught her ear, turning back she found him looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs, the pool of light making his eyes glow in the tan of his face surrounded by his crazy hair. But his handsome features made her vulnerable to his unequivocal statement. "You can run, I understand. You've been alone, but I do mean it and I can wait."

Ashamed all over again she turned from him, keeping her spine stiff even as hot tears welled. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I am just unwilling to marry a stranger?"

 **1882 April 4th California**

Ichigo lay in his bunk, it was early, false dawn if that. But he couldn't help ruminating on his second proposal to Kagome. He had tried to plainly state why he had been sincere, he had meant every word. He wondered if he had misunderstood her.

Ichigo would be disheartened by her second dismissal if not for her last words. She had a point, the little she did know of him probably didn't paint him in the best light. He had mentioned sisters but he didn't know if she had listened well enough to pick up on it. But the only other things she knew of was he too had lost a parent to Sosuke Aizen and he also wanted him dead.

Plus her many insults made it clear she wasn't impressed that he would invest this much effort in tracking him down only to not have a plan.

Of course he had to admit he wasn't terribly impressed with her plan, it ran the risk of getting shot or misreading who would fire first. She didn't even know he had his own ranch, admittedly it was cattle, but things weren't so different- and if they married and she wanted to keep training horses he could put up a set of barns and a couple of corrals. It wouldn't be that hard. He had that stand of trees to the west of the house- but first things first. He needed to convince her to marry him.

But maybe he could do with some advice, his own father was not what he considered the sterling example of a husband, so he had little clue what he'd been like while courting his mother. The few stories they had told had involved being bull-doggedly annoying and lots of flowers.

He didn't want to be that annoying, but he wasn't going to give up just because she gave him a cold shoulder.

He wasn't taking to the other hands. They had already given him their own advice or insults, or even teased him some. But mostly they had been cautious or disapproving. But maybe he should talk to Kagome's Grandfather, he was definitely the oldest person he'd ever met and he seemed to keep his own counsel. He also had a habit of drinking his first cup of coffee outside on the porch no matter how cold it was.

The cabin had brightened enough he knew the sun was up if only just and so he set himself on that course of action no matter how cold it was. Dressing he wished just a little for his own room, but clad in his warmest clothes he quickly darted out the door ignoring the grumbles from behind him in the bunk.

Outside, the air cold enough to burn his throat, he set off for the kitchen, he would get his own cup before approaching Gramps. Crunching along the path knee deep snow to either side he compared it to snow back home. Wetter maybe? But other than that not much different.

But the weather did mean even if he wanted to he couldn't exactly give Kagome flowers.

But spring would come soon enough, Vega and Ashido were betting with each other when the melt would happen and the first flowers along with the last night of frost. Jinenji was laughing at them every time he caught them arguing about it and Kagome had slyly slapped her own bet in.

Souta had been listening but not thrown his own in, and neither had Hatchi.

He held back as he didn't need to loose any money.

Slipping the kitchen he found Ana and Keade at work for the start of breakfast, the coffee pot ready and waiting with fresh brew. Greeting the two he realized he didn't know much about either woman, both eyed him with some distrust and Keade had been angry with him when he came back in last night. Just like Kagome had refused to look at him for the rest of the night.

Pouring his brew Ichigo slipped out of the kitchen and around to the front porch. Just like he had every day since his first morning here Gramps stood there sipping his brew and watching the road. This time however he stepped out and joined the old man. The man looked over at him before turning back to the view. He let the silence lie because Ichigo wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to ask, as he now inferred he should have asked permission first. Explaining he had asked and been turned down would be embarrassing.

He took his first sip and looked out in the misty woods and down the snow covered road.

"Come to ask for advice?" the man's tone alluded that he had been expecting this at some point.

Holding back a splutter he swallowed painfully, glad his honorary uncle had at least had this very habit. "Yes."

"What exactly do you want to know? Kagome is stubborn and knows her own mind."

Taking a sip Ichigo thought it over. "I want to know why she's so-" he searched for a word.

"Suspicious of men?"

That wasn't exactly where he was going, but he wanted to know this too. "That too."

The man looked a little surprised before answering. "She has been surround by male figures her whole life, but sadly not all of us have been steady or good. But a number she had been aware of have been outright nasty. She has come to the view point that romantic feelings are a weakness. The Aizens' prey on weakness and the need to protect someone else above your own needs is an opening. She has only been truly close to people here and two others, and both of them left last spring for Colorado- so when Sosuke showed up to ask to court her she felt like she had lot less to loose."

Well that ended up answering his other question too. She didn't trust men, even if she trusted them so far, she didn't want to love. But she also was dangerously committed to ending Sosuke Aizen. He drove her friends away, he threatened her family and he had probably killed her father. Then everyone in town proved why she couldn't trust anyone, turning on her the moment she allowed Sosuke Aizen to be seen with her on his arm.

"Why does she dislike complements?"

The older man snorted taking a deep pull from his coffee cup. "That relates to one of the boys who was tentatively paying attention to her from a young age. He was heavy on the flattery, but he was a yellow-belly dandy. She did more here and had more responsibilities than that fool grasped, he was nice and brought her flowers always noticing her new dresses, but then when they were thirteen gave her deadly insult. She took Sesshomaru with her to show off, proud of how well he was trained. But she wore pants like she was accustom to here, and he- I don't know exactly what he said but I know it was something about how un-lady-like it was to wear pants and that he would never let her ride a stallion. She punched him hard enough she broke his nose, bruised her hand possibly cracked something and never spoke to him again."

Ichigo could strangely picture her doing just that. But lucky for her he found the view of her in pants attractive enough he would never stop her. Fighting back a smirk he took a deep sip.

Gramps spoke up now. "I hope your intentions towards my granddaughter are honorable because if you leave her in the lurch you had better hope Sosuke killed you, because what she, followed by the rest of us will do to you will make you wish he had."

A freezing chill ran up his spine and it had nothing to do with the wind. Speaking quickly he tried to reassure him of that. "I am not that man. I want to marry her, I want to take her home and the only thing that could make that better would be if we're leaving Sosuke Aizen to be buried."

The sideways stare was suspicious enough to make him sweat.

But the old man shifted his weight, his face twitching into a smirk. "You asked her already didn't you? That's why she wouldn't look at you last night."

Ichigo felt his face burst in a foolish red and he tried to hide behind his empty cup.

The quiet guffaws didn't make it any better.

 **1882 April 19th California**

Evening was approaching when the figure of a muddy looking dude entered the Saloon. His slicked black hair looked ruffled and he had a deep scowl on his face, his blue eyes half hidden behind spectacles. Dropping a coin he barked: "Whiskey."

Gin eyed the stranger, he did not look the sort they normally got. Too fancy by half, and even if he had a piece on his hip he didn't look the sort to be terribly good. Pouring the shot he slid it over and the man drained it in one go. So he was probably a gambler. He was probably lost then. It would explain the mud.

The man slid the glass back and Gin poured a second. The man sipped this one. Then he asked. "You seen a tall-ish fool with bright orangey hair?"

Gin felt a cold draft run down his back, this was going to be a problem.

"Who's asking?"

It was Hiten's night to watch the saloon and he was eager for the money after Kagome shot his brother. the strange gambler turned around drink in hand to eye the man seated. A smirk crossed his face. "The guy who's spent a month looking for him."

"Why would you spend a month looking for him?"

"Because I want to put some lead to him."

Now Hiten smirked. "You're lucky my boss wants to do that very thing."

 **Sorry for the long wait,** **I broke** **my finger last su** **m** **mer, and I don't write well when stressed.  
**


End file.
